I Promise I'm Trying
by Saweeet47
Summary: It's simple. Chloe is the new girl, Beca is the broody Junior and Tom is the star quarterback. Chloe and Tom have a thing. Tom is Beca's brother. Beca is bad at biology, Chloe is good at Biology and getting close to even the most closed off of people. OR Beca and Chloe fall into a fast, intense friendship and Tom doesn't like it. [A terribly tropey High School AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Sup people, I'm back at to give you some terrible fanfiction. I'm not gonna lie, I've been writing this shit for years and I haven't published it because it's not perfect and that bothers me but imma do it anyways. so enjoy it or perish. it's gotta be filled with mistakes so just hmu if you find one. love yall**

* * *

The first time Beca Mitchell laid eyes on Chloe Beale was the first time she did a double take. Like an actual scene from a movie, which is saying something because Beca _hates_ movies. Beca also hates people touching her, people touching her things, people who are perky, people who make her blush and finally, most people.

The first time stormy blue eyes found fiery orange hair was at a school assembly. Which coincidentally, is a thing Beca also hates, the school assembly part, not the red hair. She was shuffling into a row of seats next to her best friend, Jesse and just as she was turning to sit she heard a voice. Beca doesn't care much for cliche's but she swears this girls voice was music to her ears.

Beca Mitchell has been at Barden for a while now and yet here she sits in her junior year looking at a girl she'd never laid eyes on before. Not in a gay way, in a way that you stare at someone you've never seen before, obviously.

"Who's that?" Beca mutters to her friend

Jesse turns his gaze to the person that has Beca's attention briefly "Oh that's Chloe" he settles back into his seat, facing the front of the hall where their principal is trying to get everyone to shut up. "She's new"

"How do you know her?" Beca asks as she drags her eyes away from the girl who was settling into a seat localised with the Seniors, more specifically with the _'popular_ ' kids. This includes her brother.

"I don't _know_ her. I know of her. You have eyes Bec, she's hot. Obviously news about the new girl spreads faster when they're attractive"

Beca rolls her eyes but doesn't respond. She focuses her attention onto the middle aged woman who is their principal, 5 seconds into listening to a lecture on appropriate language and Beca can already feel her gaze drifting towards a specific area.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With her food tray filled with crappy Barden food and a small bottle of juice, Beca sits down at a table with Jesse following in suit.

"The only interesting thing about algebra is the _**bra**_ " Jesse jokes as he sits in front of his best friend, a proud smirk on his face.

Beca rolls her eyes before staring at the boy unimpressed "You are ridiculous"

"Hey, you should agree with me"

"Just because I like girls and hate algebra too, that doesn't mea-" with a sigh at the need to justify her disapproval, Beca shakes her head "I _wear_ bras everyday, I don't get all turned on like boys do when I see one"

Jesse chuckles as he eats his home made sandwich "Yeah, yeah"

"Shut up and eat your gourmet lunch" Beca utters as she digs into the slop of food she doesn't care to know the ingredients of.

Jesse throws a death glare at his best friend before biting into his PB & J sandwich.

Beca is half heartedly listening to the explanation she is getting from Jesse about a movie he saw last night. She's nodding her head and humming replies when required, that is until she sees her.

 _The new girl_

Beca watches over Jesse's shoulder as the red head hugs a tall brunette clad in a green and white cheerleaders uniform. Stacie Conrad. Stacie is known for being flirt, a chemistry genius and the head cheerleader/ She is also, sometimes (depends on who you ask), known as the ' _most popular girl in school_ '.

Beca doesn't mind her, she isn't the stereotypical snobby HBIC. She's nice enough and well Beca didn't have a crush on her when she first came to Barden on anything like that.

The new girl is smiling sweetly in her casual blue summer dress as she is introduced to the table of people sitting with Stacie. Beca doesn't know the names of half the guys at that table, they're all jocks and they are mostly jerks as far as she knows. Same goes for the girls at the table, mostly a little bitchy, mostly cheerleaders but there are a few people she wouldn't hold to their stereotypes.

Chloe greets them all politely, her eyes lingering on one in particular. Beca groans inwardly as she watches the new girl smile at the boy at the end of table with a glint in her eye.

Tom.

Tom is nice, the nicest of the jocks but that may be a biased opinion as he is her step brother.

When her dad first started dating the step monster she could not stand the woman, didn't want to know her, didn't want to know of her. Didn't want anything to do with the lady that was replacing her mother. Understandably, she was 10 when it first happened. When she was 11 she met Tom, it was hilarious how when he hugged her and called her his _baby sister,_ she punched him.

After that they grew closer, both ganging up on their parents. Working new angles to get what they wanted, revealing imperative information on how to get out of trouble. By their mid teens, the two stopped using _step_ in front of their introductions.

Just because Beca loves her brother and thinks he deserves happiness, that doesn't mean she likes the fact that the guy has a new girlfriend each week.

So Beca may be exaggerating a little but she still doesn't like it and as Tom stands to offer the new girl his seat, she _really_ doesn't like it.

"What are you glaring at?"

Beca's gaze flits down to her best friend who is peering over his shoulder confusedly. "No one"

Jesse makes a sound of acknowledgement "Ah you're staring at the new girl" he raises both of his eyebrows and smiles apologetically "Sorry, Becs. It looks like your bro got first dibs"

Beca scowls at her best friend before allowing herself to look over his shoulder where she sees her brother pulling up a chair next to the perky red head who is smiling charmingly at the boy. Beca's scowl only hardens while she grumbles about girls not being property.

"What's up skinny bitches?"

The two best friends greet the larger blonde girl who is sliding down into the seat next to Beca "Hey" she mumbles

"Woah, what's up with goth DJ over here?" A new voice asks.

"I'm not goth, Bumper" Beca growls at the boy who slides into a chair beside Jesse.

Bumper raises his hands in surrender "My bad, emotional individual who wears a lot of dark colours"

"You just described like half the teenage population" Jesse utters into his sandwich.

"So you're not a goth okay, got it. Now are ya gonna tell us why you look like a dingo just ate your baby?" Amy asks from beside the girl in question.

"I do not look lik-"

"She thinks the new girl is hot" Jesse interrupts with a cheeky grin.

That earns him a piece of stale bread to the face "Dude! What the hell?"

"Hey I get it-" Bumper glances at the girl in front of him, his girlfriend "I mean if you're into that sort o-"

"She's hotter than a kangaroos pouch in summer" Fat Amy interjects, ignoring her boyfriend. She couldn't care less if he thought another girl was hot, she knew she was the hottest girl in school.

"Okay..." Beca mumbles as she sips at her drink, allowing herself to peek over Jesses shoulder casually.

"But I don't see why that's making you all grouchy"

"I'm not grouchy!" Beca exclaims loudly as she slams her drink onto the table a little too dramatically.

All three friend look at the girl with wide eyes, the brunette girl clenches her jaw as she realises she just threw a small hissy fit.

Beca sighs "I'm not grouchy, I jus- I don't know. Tom is a jerk when it comes to dating and that new girl is like unsuspecting prey"

"You thinks your brother is going to hurt little red riding hood over there?" Fat Amy asks as she wraps her arm around the smaller girl.

Beca shrugs out of the embrace, glaring at the blonde for the affection "I don't think he will, I _know_ he will"

"Right, right" Jesse scrunches up his brown paper bag in his palm before throwing it at his best friend "But why do you care?"

Beca deflects the piece of rubbish away, it lands in the centre of their table "I _don't_. It just gets annoying when they use me to get to him" she rolls her eyes at the memory "You know how many heartbroken girls message me to get to him? _Can you tell Tom I love him and that I miss him_." Beca groans at the memories that come back to her.

"So whaddaya saying Becs? That you don't care if that nice happy girl over there gets her heart broken?" Amy asks with raised eyebrows.

The brunette girl sighs frustratingly "Well when you put it that way, it soun-"

"Alright we get it Becs, we'll let it go" Jesse interjects, his hands raised in a surrender, he looks at the couple sitting with them with a gaze that tells them to do the same thing.

Beca narrows her eyes at her friend before pushing herself up from the table carrying her partially empty tray with her. "I'll see you guys in fifth"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Chloe first found out she was moving states, she was devastated, she had a small group of friends that she adored with her whole being. She also had a relationship in its beginning stages but her father told her that they had no choice.

Chloe broke off her blossoming romance, said good bye to her friends and to the town she grew up in. In all her years of being alive, she hasn't had to move houses so this whole experience was equal parts daunting as it was exciting. She loved travelling and meeting new people but she's been told she can come off a little... _forward_ which is why she is trying her hardest not to scare any of her new peers at Barden High School.

A week before her first day, she visited the school to speak to the principal as well as to sign some papers. While her father was conversing to one of the ladies in the office about fees, she was approached by a tall brunette with a stunning body and smile that could only be taken as flirty and friendly.

The girl introduced herself as Stacie, Head Cheerleader also vice president of the chemistry club. Chloe liked her immediately, funny, kind, smart, flirty _and_ popular.

The last factor didn't really matter but it meant that she got to make more friends, quickly. The two hit it of so well her father had to drag her away from her new friend who promised she'd show her around on the first day.

On her first day they were having their first whole school assembly of the year. Chloe fell into a light conversation with one of the teachers.

After realising that the principal was addressing the school, she went to sit with was her years designated sitting area. Not before her eyes found themselves being drawn towards a set of stormy blue a few row in front of her. She observed the back of the head that owned the set of eyes, chocolate brown hair in a messy half up, half down style. She shrugged off the thought that the girl was looking at her before focusing her attention on the person speaking.

At her first lunch break at her new school she found Stacie sitting at an over crowded table in the cafeteria. She hugged the girl with a smile.

"Guys, this is Chloe. She's new here" Stacie introduces to the group of student looking up at her, some with excited expressions, others scrutinizing her.

One by one the Head Cheerleader pointed to each person sitting around the lunch littered table, introducing them by name _and_ title. She made mental notes of each individual, she always found it important to remember people.

Her eyes lingered on a pair of eyes staring at her, more like checking her out, sizing her up, whatever he was doing, she found this person undoubtedly cute. "And that is Tom, Quarter Back"

Chloe nods her head once, making an impressed expression "Quarter Back? _Nice"_ she smiles her best smile, the smile that always won over potential partners in the past.

The charming grin and knowing glint in the boys eyes tells her that her smile is still in fine form. "Here" he gets out of his seat and gestures to it.

The red head giggles as she moves towards him, she flutters her eyelashes "And they say chivalry is dead"

The conversation remained light and flirty, Chloe remembered to talk to everyone and not just the cute boy next to her. She got to know a few of the girls more through listening to the open conversation. In the middle of talking to Tom, she noticed him looking at someone else.

With a subtle turn of the head she is met with the same pair of stormy blue eyes that she thought she caught staring at her. The brunette girl smirks knowingly at Tom and Chloe feels the absurd sensation of anger, was Tom already dating someone? That's one of Chloe's pet peeves. She sees Tom roll his eyes playfully before flipping the girl the bird.

Chloe doesn't think too much about i though, it's her first day and she'd rather not focus on being gross over a boy she's literally just met.

That girl is though, she's dark, mysterious and undoubtedly beautiful and she's practically the opposite of Chloe, but that doesn't mean she has to pit herself against her. She seems interesting and the more she stares, the more intrigued she is.

"We've got a game this Friday, you're coming right?"

The red head faces the boy completely, the whole table is listening and encouraging the new girl to come along. Chloe smiles widely "Sounds like fun"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week or more later, on a Thursday afternoon Beca is lying on Jesse's lounge, her head phones covering her ears while her best friend sits at the other end of the couch. A bowl of popcorn on his lap.

This is how the two of friends like to spend some of their afternoons, Jesse's twin sisters are at soccer training and his mother is working late at the hospital. Jesse and Beca formed an unlikely friendship but by far the strongest she's managed to maintain.

Beca catches her best friends lips moving out the corner of her eye, she sighs and rolls her eyes as she slides one head phone off her ear. She hates when people do this, she gives him an expectant, yet irritated look.

Jesse ignores the glare, he's used to that look. "I need you to do me a favour" he repeats.

Beca squints her eyes suspiciously, she doesn't like doing people favours. It's like throwing precious money and time down a toilet. "What is it?"

Jesse shoves a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth "I need to you to come to the game with me tomorrow"

The reply is instant and without thought "No" she puts her headphone back on her ear.

Her best friend hits her leg to get her attention, she removes the head piece completely. Looking at him murderously.

"Please Becs, Aubrey agreed to go to the game but she's bringing a friend" he puts on his best puppy dog eyes.

Beca sits up bringing her knees beneath her "Dude, no" she shakes her head defiantly as she thinks of the blonde who is their schools Student Body President "Aubrey is a snobby, self absorbed, pretentious ass hole"

Jesse tilts his head, his eyes asking her not to start on this. "Just because you were in the splash zone of her vomit at the school showcase, that doesn't mean she's an asshole"

"No that makes her a key part, if not the only part, of a traumatic experience"

"C'mon Becs, please." He frowns as he tilts his head down. "You know how much I like her, i don't want her friend to be third wheeling"

Beca stares at her best friend, the pleading is something she's used to which means she can tell when he genuinely needs or wants something.

Jesse has been there for her always and she considers the guy family. She _knows_ how much he puts into love. He has always been the ultimate romantic, he always puts his heart out their, without shame or fear, it's one of the things she admires about him but it is one thing she can't find herself doing.

She's endured horrible sappy romance movies when he suffered his first real teenage heart break and finally after months of moping, he's back in the game.

When Jesse told Beca he thought Aubrey was hot, she raised an eyebrow at him. She couldn't deny, that if you ignore the stress vomiting, that the blonde was rather attractive. But when Jesse told Beca he thought Aubrey was nice and that he thinks he might like her? Why, yes, Beca did perform a flawless spit take.

She's only seen Aubrey and Jesse interact a few times and she has to admit, never out loud, but she has to admit that it was kind of cute (if you're into that sort of thing) how Aubrey's face relaxed when she saw him. Beca swears she saw the schools President smile, genuinely, it's either that or she was having a stroke.

Beca is good at saying no, hell she probably has a degree in saying no but when it's her best friend or her brother, she finds it that little bit harder.

With an exasperated sigh and a perfect roll of the eyes, she nods her head "Fine"

Jesse's face breaks out into a smile, it makes her feel like maybe, just maybe, it won't be so bad after all. What harm could come out of an innocent High school football game?

A lot of harm apparently.

Beca has managed to avoid all sporting event in her high school life and now she understands why. It's loud, so so loud.

People are screaming manically at the teams while they warm up, she was genuinely confused at one point because this girl was screeching out her brothers name in a way that made her think that she wasn't at a football game.

It was cold. Not too cold but Beca doesn't go outside at night as often as her adolescent peers so it's a bit strange to her "Dude, what's with the lack of personal space here?" Beca asks Jesse as some guy squeezes past her, basically putting his hot dog breath in her ear.

"The bleachers are for everyone Beca" Jesse tells her like a child.

Beca rolls her eyes "Yeah well, so is death"

The look of horror Jesse gives her is worth the whole trouble of coming out tonight. Soon enough Jesse spots Aubrey climbing through the bleachers, the sea of people basically parting for the Captain, even parents and non Barden students know to get out of this particular blonde's way.

Aubrey reaches them both, hugging Jesse and then nodding at Beca muttering the word "Hobbit" in greeting.

Beca smirks at the uptight blonde "Malfoy" she's trying to use her creative roots to think of a new name every so often for the girl.

Aubrey moves aside to show the 'friend' Jesse was talking about. The girl is no taller than Beca, they're probably the same height if she wanted to whip out the measuring tape.

The 'friend' has long dark blonde hair, some streaks could be classified into the brunette section. The girl has dark green eyes and a nervous yet, charmingly confident smile. Beca has no idea how that manages to happen.

"This is Olivia" Aubrey gestures from her friend to Beca "'Liv this is Beca – contrary to popular belief, she does know how to interact with other humans"

Olivia laughs adorably, she shoves out a hand in front of Beca "Hi"

Beca eyes the hand offered, she raises an eyebrow as she takes it "uh hey, nice to meet you"

"Aubrey has told me so much about you"

"No I haven't"

"Okay, well Jesse has" Olivia follows Beca as she sits down on the metal seats.

Beca snorts derisively "Of course he has" she rolls her eyes as she watches the cheerleaders run into view "So how do you know the Ice Queen?"

"Oh Aubrey?" Olivia shrugs "We're on the school paper together"

The brunette nods her head as she watches the group of girls and boys run around flipping and cheering "That's cool, what year are you in?"

When silence follows, Beca breaks her stare from the cheerleaders to meet the hazel green eyes.

"What?"

Olivia is looking at her with both eyebrows raised, not in an offended way. Mostly in an amused, _are-you-kidding-me_ way.

"Seriously, what did I say?"

"Beca, we're in the same year" the girl deadpans

Beca's brow furrows as she tries to recall whether that statement is true. She flicks through all her memories and she lands on one "Ohhh right" she nods her head in remembrance "Right, right. We had German together last year"

Olivia rolls her eyes good naturedly as she turns to watch the cheerleaders run off "Typical Beca Mitchell"

Beca snorts indignantly as she also turns to watch the field "What's typical of me?"

"Too busy looking at hot girls to focus on anything else"

Blue eyes widen and a entertained smirk dons her lips "Dude"

Olivia smiles, despite not looking at the girl next to her. "You were constantly staring at Ms Kommissar that you barely paid attention to anything else"

"Oh right and you were that girl in pony tails who called The Kommissar, _Ms Kommissar_ " Beca mocks, the memories flowing a little more freely now.

"Oh shut up, it's respectful"

"Kommissar thought you were an annoying goody two shoes"

"Well at least _she_ noticed me" Olivia shoots back and Beca is offended.

With a hand over her heart and faux insulted expression she shakes her head "That cuts deep Olivia"

"I remember when she left, you were heart broken" The girl continues, she claps as the teams begin to file onto the field.

Beca rolls her eyes, snapping out of her playful alter ego. She claps along as she watches her brother jog onto the field with his number 1 jersey.

"I was not, she was hot and I was clueless" Beca utters to the girl she literally just met.

Olivia hums in fake agreement before watching as the game begins to unfold.

Beca thinks about the Kommissar. She sighs internally as she remembers the strong blonde woman who taught German at Barden High School for a brief period of time. It's not that she was in love with the teacher, no, it was more like she was infatuated and became a bumbling mess with the woman.

Halfway through her nostalgic thought process, Beca catches the sight of orange hair. Orange hair paired with bright blue eyes.

She watches as Chloe steps through the bleachers, offering small apologetic smiles each time she even slightly obstructs someone's view. She eventually sits down a few rows in front of Beca, not before sharing a very brief moment of eye contact with her.

With her gaze averted, Beca stares down at her hands. Fiddling with the many leather bracelets that are wrapped around her wrists. When she deems it safe, she looks back up to only see the back of the new girls head. She exhales loudly before tilting her head, discreetly of course, to get a better look at the red head.

"You aren't very subtle, are you?"

Beca stiffens immediately, she slowly turns her head to the girl next to her "I can't see the game" she utters defensively.

"Ah yes okay" Olivia nods her head slowly, her lips pressed together in an expression that tells the other girl that she knows she's talking complete bullshit. "The game four rows down must be something special if you're not watching your brother play the game he loves"

Beca rolls her eyes as she turns them back to the game just as her brother receives the ball. He makes a decent throw before getting tackled to the ground.

A few moments pass and Beca can't help it when her eyes automatically drift down to orange hair which is under a beanie making the girl look just as flawless as ever. Not that Beca looks or has ever established that the girl is flawless.

"So you like Chloe huh?"

Beca's head snaps to the side "What? Dude, no"

" _Dude_ yes" Olivia mocks. Which, if Beca wasn't in a state of denial, she'd admit that how cute the school paper nerd sounds when she says the word dude. "You literally look at her every 15 seconds"

Beca scoffs "15 secon- what the hell man? No I don't"

Olivia rolls her eyes before letting the topic go, she'll approach it another time.

The game eventually ends with Barden only just winning, Beca gradually started becoming more invested in the game rather than the girl a few rows down. Olivia quit making fun of her and at each break, the two would converse in light, amusing conversation.

With the bleachers clearing out, the four of them made their way down the metal frames. Jesse and Aubrey locked at the hand and Beca offering Olivia her own when climbing down the seats instead of waiting for the staircase to clear.

Watching Olivia's foot land onto a stable surface, Beca hears it "Hey Aubrey!"

Now her neck practically breaks as her head whips up, her eyes zoning in on the voice.

Aubrey and Jesse were waiting for Olivia and Beca who up until this point were entertaining themselves with climbing down the chairs. Only now there is a certain red head talking to them. Beca practically freezes.

"Hey chill out, smooth stuff. You got this" Olivia whispers before she flips her long hair over her shoulder dragging Beca behind her by the hand towards the trio.

"-I'll totes be there" Chloe is beaming with excitement as she grasps onto Aubrey's free hand.

As Beca begrudgingly allows herself to be dragged towards her best friend, she takes in the red head. The muscles in her cheeks threatening to pull upwards into a smile as she sees that the new girl is wearing a Barden Knights hoodie. Beca has never thought the merchandise for their highschool was particularly stylish.

"I'm glad you decided to join" Aubrey says, her eyes which were focused on Chloe are flitting to Beca and Olivia who are walking, well one is walking the other is being dragged, towards them hand in hand. "I see you two finally decided to act your age"

Olivia smiles regardless of the teasing comment.

Beca sneers "I see you finally decided to stop being a bitch" she chuckles facetiously "oh wait, no you didn't" she doesn't break eye contact with the blonde, she can see Jesse and Olivia smirking at the corner of her eye.

"Shut up, Mitchell" Aubrey rolls her eyes, she then returns them to the red head who is watching the brunette with an indistinguishable expression. "Chloe, I hope you don't have to speak to her too often but this is Beca Mitchell" she gestures to the smaller girl who's eyes are finding the floor particularly interesting. "and you already know Olivia"

Beca looks up at that moment, she sees Chloe smiling at Olivia briefly before almost immediately finding stormy blue eyes.

"Hi"

Beca looks down at the hand that the red head is offering, delicate, long fingers tipped with sky blue nail polish, done perfectly. "Uh hey" the brunette hesitantly places her pale hand in the offered one. Cringing internally as she notices her cracked black nail polish.

"I'm Chloe Beale"

Beca nods her head once awkwardly, her lips pressed together "Uh... cool"

Chloe stares at the brunette intrigued. She grins shamelessly as the other girl finds this entire interaction so utterly awkward.

The two girls stand in a moment of suspended silence, the soft murmurs of the dissipating crowd fade, the people next to them become blurs and for a brief second, Beca feels herself relax.

"Uh okay... let's leave before the Hobbitt scars you with her anti social nature"

Jesse wraps his arm around his girlfriends shoulder as her looks down at his best friend "She's not that bad"

Beca finally breaks her gaze from cerulean blue, snapping them to the couple "Whatever" She looks at Olivia "You hungry?"

Olivia's mouth opens to answer but she's beaten to it.

"Oh hey, a few of my friends are going to show me the regular hang out. Do you guys wanna come?" Chloe interjects with wide eyes that swirl with the prospect of making new friends.

"Uhh you know maybe anoth-"

"Sure!" Olivia is now the one who interrupts, a smirk on her lips "I'm starving"

"We'll meet you there" Jesse nods at the red head

Chloe grins, she squeezes Aubrey's forearm as she looks between them all "See you guys there!" and with that, Chloe Beale skips away. Like actually skips away. Beca thinks that this girl jumped right out of a movie and Beca _hates_ movies.

But Beca also hates universal laws that are just impossible to debate, for example... right now... her least favourite being that there is an exception to everything.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Seriously, dude, you couldn't have just dropped me off at my house?"

"No because you have this weird crush on the new girl and it's funny seeing you near her" Jesse replies as he shifts gears, glancing over at his friend with a smirk.

"You're an ass. I do not have a crush on her, I don't know why everyone keeps saying this, I don't even know her and she's -" Beca denies as she checks her phone for no reason and gets distracted.

"Okay so when you do get to know her, you have to stop being so awkward" The car turns into a parking lot. "Also you have to stop saying _cool_ , it's not cool"

Beca rolls her eyes as she watches her best friend park his crappy little car into a space next to a black truck. "Watching the notebook when you miss Aubrey isn't cool either"

"No but it is adorable" Jesse retorts with a shameless grin. He kills the ignition before turning his head to look at his small friend "Just be confident and funny, girls love that shit"

Beca's brow furrows "You do realise _I_ am a girl right?"

Jesse opens his door "Yeah and you love that shit right?"

The brunette girl doesn't grace the boy with an answer as she grumpily slides out of the car. She sees her new friend and her best friends girlfriend make their way over from across the parking lot. "You're boyfriend is a dick" Beca mutters to the blonde.

Aubrey rolls her eyes and ignores the other girl as she takes her boyfriends arm, they begin to chat animately while Olivia and Beca discuss _why_ Jesse is a dick.

The 'regular hang out' for the students of Barden High School is an old school diner just down the road from the educational facility. They walk in under a large neon sign that shines the word _Dotti's Diner_.

A small bell above the door chimes as the group of four walk in, all eyes immediately zone in on the group of teenager sitting in the rows of booths along the windows. A few others have dragged chairs to the end of tables to join their friends.

Beca's eyes meet an amused pair, they immediately share a look of distaste. A joke between the two. Before Beca can go and greet her brother she is met with the sound of someone calling her over.

"Hey Shortstuff!"

Beca rolls her eyes at the nick name, a small smile on her lips as she shuffles towards the counter. "Hey Cynthia" she gestures to the group of rowdy seniors "I hope they're not causing too much trouble"

Cynthia shrugs "Hey girl, you know I can take care of a few muscle heads. it's those skinny girls you gotta watch out for"

Beca follows the other girls gaze, it lands on the head cheerleader. Beca smirks "Yeah, definitely" her eyes then pan towards the red head sitting next to Stacie. Chloe is smiling as she sips at a smoothie.

"You hungry?"

"Nah, I'll just grab a water please" Beca smiles as she sits down at the counter.

"Sure thing"

With Cynthia Rose off to go get a glass of water for her friend, Beca notices that Aubrey and Jesse are talking to a group of seniors at a booth while Olivia stands next to them speaking to some brunette. An attractive brunette at that. Beca can only recall that this girl is known for her icy exterior and her ability to make grown men flinch with one look, her name is lost on Beca.

"There you go Shortstuff, I have to get back to work but lemme know if you need anythin'" Cynthia draws Beca's attention by placing a cold glass of water on the counter.

"Thank Cynthia" Beca nods her head in appreciation before sipping at her water and watching as her lab partner walks off.

Beca sits there with an emotionless expression, her fingers drawing through the condensation of the cold glass. Her mind begins to wander, it thinks of the paper that she knows is due on Monday, the one she hasn't even looked at. She thinks of the ice cream she knows is back in the freezer at home with her name on it, not literally though. She begins to process the song playing in the back ground from the jukebox, ideas of mashups flickering through her mind but before she can even get close to a solid idea, theres a hand on her shoulder and someone sitting next to her, facing her.

"Hey Beca right?"

Beca meets the cerulean eyes looking at her with enthusiasm, if eyes could do such a thing. "Uh yeah" The brunette takes in the way the red head is sitting, her whole body facing her, sitting on the edge of the stool, leaning forward with a smile.

"Why are you sitting over here?" Chloe asks as she pulls her hand off the shorter girls shoulder to gesture to the area around them.

Beca shrugs, she gestures to the large group of Seniors "Why are you sitting over there?" she deflects with a soft smirk.

Chloe rolls her eyes, a smile on her lips as she begins to gain an understanding on how this mysterious brunette works "I'm _not_ sitting over there right now"

"You _were"_

"And now i'm _here"_

Beca raises an eyebrow "and why are you here exactly?" the shorter girl realises that in her book of social norms, that that might have sounded a little rude. "I- I mean not that it's a bad thing, i'm jus- it's fine but like-"

Chloe's face softens at the adorable way the girl acts all mysterious and stand offish one second and the next she is justifying her words to not offend her.

"I just thought that you would come and sit with us, I mean that's sort of why I invited you" Chloe puts the shorter girl out of her spluttering misery.

"Ah yes, I don't think inviting a brooding junior to come and sit with you and your _super_ cool jock friends is good for your blossoming reputation" Beca mumbles as she sips at her water.

"My blossoming reputation?" Chloe shrugs, her face giving of the impression that she doesn't give half a shit about her reputation. "Aubrey is my friend, so is Olivia and now you are too. You can come sit with us"

Beca rolls her eyes subtly before averting her eyes to the clock on the wall "Friends? Dude we legitimately _just_ met. I could be a serial killer"

Chloe raises an eyebrow at the brunette "Are you?"

The shorter girl throws a faux serious expression at the red head "Yes" she breaks out into a smirk when the other girl doesn't blink "Only on Wednesdays" she turns back to her glass.

Beca hears Chloe giggle, she then feels a hand on the crook of her elbow "Well it's friday so we're safe" she tugs on the arm slightly "Come on"

The brunette turns to look at the girl "Dude, no" she shakes her head defiantly.

Chloe tilts her head in disappointment, her face transitioning into one that is not dissimilar to a puppy asking for a bite of it's owners hot dog. "Please?" she asks with a pouted bottom lip.

Beca rolls her eyes, she can feel her resolve weakening by the second "Dude, why?"

"Because I feel like we're going to be fast friends"

The two girls stare at each other, Beca with furrowed brows, Chloe innocently pleading.

"Fine but don't blame me when it gets weird with my-"

"Come on!" And with that Beca is nearly tugged off her stool towards the crowd of teenagers sitting together.

The two of them pass Aubrey and Jesse, Jesse giving Beca a confused (impressed) look while Aubrey just glares.

Chloe slides into the booth next to Stacie, she drags Beca down next to her in the small space left over. Beca looks up at the person in front of her. Jake Johnson.

Ah yes, Beca knows Jake Johnson. Typical rich white boy who screams injustice at every small inconvenience. Beca does not care for the blonde boy who also just happens to be her brothers best friend.

"Guys, this is Beca!" Chloe excitedly introduces as she wraps her hands around Beca's biceps.

Beca is too busy snorting out of amusement to flinch at the show of affection.

Silence falls onto the table of five. Stacie looking from Chloe to Tom who is sitting in front of her, Tom looks from Stacie to Jake to Beca.

Beca looks at the ceiling as she laughs a little harder. "Dude" she manages to get out in the fit of her laughter.

Chloe is too interested in the way the brunette laughs to care that she is practically laughing at her.

"Chlo" Stacie starts, she taps the red heads arm once "We know Beca"

"You do?" Chloe asks with a surprised yet happy smile "That's great, how?"

Tom lets out an amused chuckle at the new girl, of course she wouldn't know who knew who.

"I punched him in the face when I was 10" Beca jokes with a smirk, a raised eyebrow challenging her brother.

"Oh please, I wouldn't call that a punch. Maybe a gentle flick" Tom counters, meeting the brunettes gaze with equal challenge.

"Well then, you must just be really sensitive if you started sobbing because of a gentle flick"

"There's nothing wrong with being sensitive" Tom looks at Chloe and winks at her.

Beca snorts. Typical Tom. Always using everything as a chance to flirt.

Chloe, whom is extremely confused at this point, is looking between the two completely lost. "Uh so you two are _really_ close huh?" Chloe begins to assume that the two have a lot of history, she didn't want to analyse the look they shared this morning but now, coupled with the inside jokes and anecdotes, she can't help but think that there is something going on here.

"I mean, I guess" Beca's face falls into one of confusion at the choice of words.

"We _are_ close" Tom shoots his sibling a glare "She just doesn't like admitting it"

"I don't admit it because you embarrass the shit out of me"

"Alright, will you two just shutup?" Jake speaks for the first time, he didn't mind for the first few minutes because he was busy staring at the hot girl talking to the school paper geek but now he was getting bored and the new girl was looking lost. "They're brother and sister" he reveals flatly before drinking from his soda.

Chloe's brow furrows as she processes this.

"You couldn't handle the attention not being on you for five minutes, Jakey Wakey?" Beca asks sardonically, a sneer on her lips.

Jake sticks his finger up at the younger girl whom he's always found immensely annoying. "Shut up Mitchell"

Tom gives his sister a look that can only be described as _'seriously?'_. He knows that his best friend and his step sister don't get along too well but they're Seniors now and soon Beca will be too. He looks at Chloe, her lips are opening to ask a question but before she can, Tom answers it " _Step_ siblings"

Chloe's face lights up in realisation "Ahh" she nods her head once, she breaks out into a smile "That is super cool!" it makes sense now and it doesn't interfere with her plans to get close to the both of them, in different ways of course.

"Yeah, that's debatable" Beca drawls as she looks over at a couple walking over to them.

"Yeah yeah you love me" Tom smiles charmingly at his sister.

Chloe is about to ask a question about their parents marriage but before she can Jesse and Aubrey rock up to the end of the booth.

"Hey guys" Jesse nods to the whole table, smirking at his best friend. He raises an eyebrow at the delicate hands still grasped around Beca's upper arm.

Beca immediately, for the first time, notices that the red head is still in contact with her. As subtly and as politely as possible, Beca removes her arm from the grasp. Chloe, whom is in conversation with Aubrey doesn't seem to notice.

The rest of the evening goes similarly, Chloe asking questions about everyone and everything, Tom flirting, Beca making dry, sarcastic one liners, Stacie being overtly sexual, Jesse teasing his best friend, Aubrey being... well Aubrey and Jake complaining the whole time while also making offensive comments.

That night after Beca had bid the new girl an awkward good bye and her brother had charmingly opened Stacies passenger car door and smiled his winning smile at the girl, he joined Beca in his two door truck.

"She's hot huh?" Tom asks as he pulls out of the parking lot. He beeps his cars horn loudly at Stacie's car who is turning in the opposite direction of them.

Beca rolls her eyes at her brothers choice of words "You're an idiot"

Tom laughs, he looks over at his sister. He knows she doesn't like it when he's so crude about girls "What? She is" he taps his sisters arm with the back of his hand "You know it, don't deny it"

"I'm not denying it" Beca grumbles, her eyes scanning the passing houses. "She's attractive" it's said so offhandedly, like she hasn't really thought about it.

"I knew you weren't legally blind!" Tom jokes, his smile wide and teasing.

Beca shakes her head, she sighs loudly before, for some reason, saying the first thing that comes to her mind. "She's a bit perky"

"I'm hoping"

Beca makes a disgusted noise, she whacks her brother on the arm "Gross, dude" she means it but she can't help but laugh at her dumb brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just because Tom and Chloe are pretty much dating, that doesn't mean she's straight. You understand that right?"

"No because I am completely unaware of the broad spectrum and the fluidity of sexuality" Beca deadpans as she changes the song that is playing through the speaker in the corner of her room.

Her brother has been tirelessly chasing after the new red head for the last month and apparently, by the looks of their interlocked hands today in the cafeteria, Chloe has submitted.

Jesse ignores his friend's sarcastic comment, he continues pressing buttons and moving analogue sticks "Well why are you acting all moody?"

"I'm not moody"

"You're fine and mildly pleasant to talk to until someone mentions Chloe"

"You're being less than pleasant right now"

"And so are you..." he pauses the game and his sentence dramatically _"_ _Because_ I mentioned Chloe"

Beca rolls her eyes "You know I don't know how you have the time to come up with these theories" the brunette yawns as she glances at the time "and as my best friend, you should know that I don't like _like_ people"

"You like liked that girl in D.C?" Jesse reminds as he continues playing his game.

"I didn'- wait, are you talking about Riley?"

"Yeah" Jesse utters, he ponders for a moment "What are the chances that you'd fall in love with yo-"

"I thought we agreed to never speak about her?"

"That was like freshman year"

"And you know funnily enough, that still doesn't make me want to talk about it"

"And you _still_ haven't told me about what happened. _I_ had to figure it out myself"

"Well good on you, Sherlock" Beca rolls her eyes as she sighs as stares at the ceiling, she doesn't enjoy talking about that time in her life.

Jesse senses the silence and the mood, he turns his game and the tv off. He lies down next to his best friend on the bed, staring at the ceiling too "I don't know why you wont tell me about her"

Beca sighs "I- I just-" she pauses, her thoughts go back to that brief period of time when she found herself genuinely liking someone in that manner "It's hard to explain Jess, I feel embarrassed when I think about it"

"You've been acting like you don't have feelings for so long, that now when you do have real feelings, it scares you"

"I'm not scared"

Jesse considers this for a moment, he knows exactly what he wants to say in his head. It all makes clear sense but when he tries to explain it, it just sounds like mush. "You know that time when Tom jumped out of the bath in the middle of the night with a scream mask on?"

Beca is instantly confused but she cant help the grin that creeps onto her lips "Yes, oh my god that was so fucking funny"

Jesse rolls his eyes but continues "I was genuinely terrified and when I told you that, you laughed"

The brunette girl winces, she knows that as much as Jesse loves scary movies, he hates being scared. "Sorry?"

"It's fine but I was so embarrassed even though only you and Tom were the only ones who saw it" Jesse elbows his friend "Do you get what i'm trying to say?"

Beca's brow furrows as she thinks. She ends up shrugging "Not really, dude"

"I'm just saying that I think people are embarrassed of being scared" He chuckles "i mean obviously, no one finds being a scaredy cat admirable"

"So you think, that I am scared of feelings... so when I have feelings, I am automatically scared and then I am embarrassed... because I am scared" Beca draws out slowly, trying her best to understand her best friends round-about way of explaining things.

Jesse pauses as he goes over the words, he then nods once "Yes, that's exactly what I am saying"

Beca chuckles as she swats her best friends arm good naturedly "I am not scared of having feelings, for example, I am feeling annoyed right now and I am pretty sure, i'm not scared. So that theory is long off, buddy"

The boy rolls his eyes, he knows the music loving, movie hating individual lying next to him too well. He also knows that she's very good at denying things that she really doesn't want to hear, he's planted the seed and sometime down the road, she'll analyse the crap out of it and realise that he is right. "If you say so Becs"

* * *

"I freakin' hate biology" Beca murmurs as she scribbles out her not so intelligent answer.

"Why don't you study more?"

Beca looks up from the page she is currently glaring at, she turns her glare to her best friends girlfriend. "Why thank you Draco, that is such an ingenious suggestion. I wonder why i've never thought to _study_ more. It's probably because it's such a far fetched and unique notio-"

"She's only trying to help Becs"

Jesse immediately cowers under his best friends gaze "Ok right because telling me what to do _while_ I am literally doing it, is _such_ a big help" Beca rolls her eyes as she drops her pen onto the table with a huff "I give up"

Aubrey scoffs "You study a day before a test, I meant an actual studying routine"

"Oh you're absolutely correct, let me just whip out my daily planner so I can schedule in how to be completely miserable" Beca responds sardonically, her fingers running through her hair.

"If you're insinuating that because _I_ have a studying routine, that it automatically means I am miserable, then you're incorrect. Entirely so." The blonde senior sips at her iced tea.

The three of them are sitting at Dotti's with the juniors books and pens splayed out messily. Aubrey is sitting next to her boyfriend to help him with his commerce studying while Beca is struggling with her biology load.

"Maybe you should get a tutor" Jesse suggests as he begins to pack up his stuff, they've been at it for at least two hours. "You're doing fine in every other class, it's just biology that you suck at"

"I doubt that" Aubrey comments swiftly.

Beca glances briefly at the blonde, she rolls her eyes. "I can't afford a tutor Jesse and I also do not want to be sitting down with one of those creepy guys that are totally going to end up with a weird obsession with me, the minute I speak to him"

Jesse's brow furrows in confusion but strangely enough, Aubrey nods her head in understanding. Been there, done that.

"I may be able to get you a tutor, Hobbit"

Both Jesse and Beca's necks nearly snap as their heads swivel to turn to the blonde. Shock, confusion and suspicion managing to all make an appearance.

"Wait..." Beca shakes her head "Let me get this straight..." she gestures to the blonde " _You_ want to help _me_?" the younger girl leans over to place a hand on Jesse's forearm "Oh jesse, i'm so sorry. I think Aubrey is suffering from a terrible illness... it's called-" her hand covers her heart "Kindness"

Jesse doesn't mean to let out a snort of laughter... but he does.

"Ok, you know what? Maybe I shouldn't have offered" Aubrey rolls her eyes as she begins to stand up. She loves her boyfriend and Beca isn't as bad as she always makes her out to be but the reputation of a cold and calculating bitch, isnt what she likes her 'friends' to think of her. Even Beca's constant remarks hurt her, not that she'll ever admit it openly.

Jesse immediately reaches for her hand, while Beca leans over the table "Bree, I was joking" she calls.

Aubrey stares down at the junior, Beca's a sarcastic asshole but she is Jesse's best friend and in the last few months of dating Jesse, she's realised that the brunette girl only ever uses a shortened version of her name when she's being genuine. "I'd hope so" the blonde re-seats herself in the place next to Jesse.

"I'm an ass" Beca shrugs "Sorry" she offers her most apologetic expression.

The Senior is actually kind of surprised by how sincere the brunette seems. "Yes, well... back on to more important things" Aubrey reveals her phone, after pressing a few buttons here and there, she slides over a piece of paper and begins to jot a few numbers down in perfect writing.

"How do you know they'll do it for free?" Beca asks as she watches Aubrey write down the number.

"Because she's a friend" The blonde slides over the piece of paper and the Junior swears her heart falls right out her ass the moment she reads those ten letters sitting above a perfectly written series of numbers.

Beca swears something in the universe actually wants her to suffer.

"Wait, what? Chloe Beale?!"

* * *

" _De...oxy...ribo...nucleic_ "

"De..oxy... ribo...nucleic?"

"Now say it all together"

"Deoxyribonucleic Acid"

"You did it" Benji smiles widely as he holds his books to his chest.

"Thanks Benji" Beca adjusts her side bag as the two walk down the hall through the science block.

"We touched on genetics in last year science, didn't you learn it in Mr Michaels class?" The light haired boy asks as he looks over at the girl he sits next to in Biology.

Beca sighs, she runs her hand through her hair "Probably" her nose scrunches "I didn't really pay attention"

"Oh" Benji nods his head "Well if you ever need some hel-"

"Hey Beca!"

Beca stops in her tracks, her class mate also stopping in mid sentence and step. The brunette girl sighs while closing her eyes, she only had two more hours of avoiding.

Benji looks from Beca to the person closing in on her "I'll uh- I'll see you later, Beca"

"Yeah, see you then, Benj" The amateur DJ exhales loudly as she watches her friend walk off down the hall. She eventually turns on her heel to see a perky red head rushing over to her. Chloe's hair is tied up in a high ponytail and her green and white cheerleaders skirt bouncing up and down as she skips over. "Hey, Red"

Chloe smiles at the nickname, she's had that nickname many times but no one ever sticks with it. "Hey there, i've been looking for you all week. You avoiding me?"

Beca shakes her head "Nope, not at all"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

The brunette roll her eyes, sometimes she doesn't even know when she's being sarcastic any more. "Probably"

Chloe giggles as she taps Beca's shoulder playfully "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I hate to break it to you, Red but I'm not actually avoiding you, the universe has just decided that our paths just don't cross all that much" Beca dead pans.

"Oh really?" The seniors frowns "Well that's a little weird because last time I checked, I was dating your brother. That's a crossing of paths"

Beca rolls her eyes, she sighs internally. _Don't remind me_ she thinks but doesn't say "I don't make it a habit of interacting with my brothers girlfriends"

"Why not? And FYI i'm not his girlfriend... not yet"

Beca's mouth opens to comment on how there is no use in interacting with someone who she wont speak to in a few months. "I'm not into interacting all that much" she says instead.

Chloe rolls her eyes "Well I am and I interact frequently with Aubrey and she told me that she gave you my number" the red head raises her eyebrows questioningly.

Beca hides her blush with a roll of her eyes and a step back "And?"

"Well why haven't you messaged me?"

"Because I didn't have a reason to"

"You need a tutor"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

" _No,_ I don't"

"Mitochondria"

"Wha-"

"What is it?"

"A mitochondria?"

"Yes"

"Wha- dude no"

"Tell me what it is and i'll leave you alone"

Beca opens her mouth to answer but the red head has been taking a step closer after every sentence, she is all up in the Juniors grill. Beca is pretty sure she's stopped breathing because who breathes when someone like Chloe is literally a few inches away from her face.

The Senior takes the silence as an answer "I'm expecting a message from you, Beca!" she smiles widely before stepping around the brunette and walking down the hall to her next class.

Beca lets out the breath she was holding, her brow furrows as she turns around to see Chloe walking backwards, waving. With a nod of acknowledgement the brunette walks off, sighing constantly along with a continuous niggling in her stomach.

* * *

"You? Tutoring Beca?" Tom shakes his head "I don't like it"

Chloe guides her dog out the back door, giving her pet an apologetic smile "Why not? Scared she'll tell me embarrassing stories?" she looks over her shoulder back to the boy in her kitchen.

Tom watches the dog glumly exit the house, he lets out a small sigh of relief "No, she's just never gotten along with my past girlfriends. It'll be weird if she's friends with you"

Chloe closes the back door "Ok firstly, I am _already_ friends with her... and secondly-" the red head leans against the closed door, her head tilted "Girlfriend?"

The quarter back smiles briefly, he shrugs "I mean..." he narrows his eyes playfully "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Chloe grins "Do you want to be _my_ boyfriend?" she's been going on dates with Tom for the last month and she definitely thinks she's ready to be his girlfriend. High school relationships are always so quickly established Chloe thinks but it's easier to say boyfriend.

Tom nods his head, a smug smile on his lips "Of course I do"

The red head giggles and rushes over to her to wrap her arms around her boyfriend who is sitting on a stool at the counter, she kisses him on the cheek "That's what I was going to say"

The football player turns in his seat to snake his arms around his girlfriends waist, he grins genuinely into the hug. Breathing in the light scent of the girl in his arms, a little fruity mixed with something that is just inexplicably Chloe.

They both lean back to look each other in the eye, Chloe smiles genuinely as she leans into press a kiss to her boyfriends lips. He sinks into the kiss with butterflies that still haven't gone away since he got out of his truck fifteen minutes ago.

Tom has had many girlfriends and he's liked them all...but he thinks that Chloe might be something else.

With the kiss escalating, neither Chloe or Tom hears her message tone sound loudly in the other room.

* * *

"Maybe she's in the shower"

"Or maybe this is some elaborate plan of my brothers to embarrass me"

Olivia's eyes widen and she rears backwards slightly "Woah there" she tilts her head "Paranoid much, Mitchell?"

Beca rolls her eyes as she closes the fridge, she brings over a carton of milk "No, i'm being realistic. This is something my brother would do"

"oh my god" Olivia utters as she watches her friend check her phone for the 100th time that afternoon "Beca, she's probably just away from her phone. You did say Tom went over her house today"

The brunette stops her movements, she considers what the girl in front of her is saying "You're probably right" with new found relief, Beca brings the carton of milk up to her lips, she sips right from the opening.

"You know..." Olivia looks off into the corner of the room as she thinks about it "...they're probably doing the dirty"

And for the second time in her life, Beca does a spit take.

"What?!" Milk splutters out and around Beca's mouth "Why would you say that?"

Olivia is struggling to balance the ratio of amusement to disgust, she's laughing too hard to say anything.

Meanwhile Beca is standing still, carton of milk in hand and a offended expression pointed directly at the girl bent over in hysterics. "Dude"

The writer manages to recover from her laughter for a moment to spare a glance at the brunette. One look at the milk dripping down her chin and onto her shirt and her eyes are tearing up from laughter.

Beca rolls her eyes as she wipes her mouth and then begins cleaning up her mess, she puts the carton back into the fridge and then walks around the counter. She hits her friend on the shoulder as she walks past to go to her room to change her shirt.

Olivia eventually recovers, she loves watching Beca react to things she claims doesn't affect her. With drying eyes, she sees Beca walk past again with a different shirt on her way to the laundry. She giggles when her friend sticks up the middle finger at her and just as the brunette is out of view, the counter vibrates.

The light haired girl looks over at her phone to see a dark screen light up, the wallpaper is blurred and a message pops up.

Just as the screen fades out, Beca walks back into the kitchen. She glances at her friend "Dude, I don't like picturing my brother having sex"

"With Chloe..."

"At all. _Period._ Never, ever. In my life do I want that image" Beca shakes her head as she glances down at her phone, surprisingly untouched by her milky imitation of Aubrey's showcase disaster.

"Well, if they _were_ banging-" Olivia starts, she watches Beca's obvious face of disgust "-they're probably done because you've got a message"

The time it takes Beca to pick up her phone and unlock it could contest anything in the Book of Guinness world records. The look of seriousness and concentration could also contest the worlds least discreet reaction.

"What'd she say?"

Beca looks up after reading the text "She just said that she's sorry, her phone was charging"

"Is that it?" Olivia looks wholly unimpressed.

The brunette hands over her phone, she lets the other girl read it.

 **[5:36pm]** _ **Hey Beca! Sorry about the late reply, my phone was charging in the other room. How are you? :)**_

Olivia chuckles "That girl is like a cartoon character" she hands back the phone to her friend "i can see why you like her"

"I don't like her" Beca denies, she re reads the text "Besides, you're into dark scary girls who act like they're above everyone else"

"Oh shut up and reply to your girlfriend"

"Not my girlfriend" Beca mutters as she begins typing out a reply.

 **[5:40pm]** _ **No problem. I'm good, you?**_

Beca locks her phone and walks around the kitchen bench "Lets go watch TV"

Olivia hops off the stool and follows her friend through the house "Ok I'll watch TV while you read that text over and over again"

"Shut up" Beca goes to push her friend playfully but her message tone stops her.

Olivia rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she watches her friend's shoulder bump a wall due to her eyes being glued to her phone screen.

* * *

"Nice ride"

"Oh hey Tom" Olivia is opening Beca's front door where she runs into her friends older brother.

"Hey book worm" Tom steps back to let the younger girl out, Beca follows "You guys have a good play date?"

"Shut up and go make dinner" Beca points into the house "Dad said he'll be home late and your mom is on her way back now"

Tom rolls his eyes, he turns back to the light haired girl "Hey Olivia, why is Vivienne here?"

Beca's eyes widen as she looks over to see a 1967 black Mustang parked across the road " _That's_ who's picking you up?"

Olivia rolls her eyes as she steps down the porch stairs "My mum couldn't come and get me"

"And so you asked the schools soul sucking devil to?" Beca's eyes are wide as she continues to stare at the gorgeous classic car.

"She's not a- Beca, she's my friend" Olivia halts at the bottom of the small staircase, her brow furrowed. She doesn't like the reputation her friend has.

"She's also filthy rich apparently" Beca doesn't break eye contact with the car "Why does she go to Barden? She could afford to go to a school made of gold and have actual servants do her homework"

"I- yeah she's – no, i'll see you tomorrow Becs" Olivia sighs as she pulls her back pack tighter

"Yeah, yeah, do you want some garlic to wear around your neck?" Beca calls out.

The brunette gets a middle finger in response.

"Vivienne's mom is some big shot lawyer and her dad owns a chain of restaurants" Tom reveals as he walks inside the house.

Beca follows behind him, closing the door after her "Do you know if they're adopting?"

Tom laughs as he shifts his large football bag "It's not like her parents bought it for her, she paid for half"

"Do you know if _she's_ adopting?"

"You're an idiot. If you want a car, get a job"

"Says you, Neal bought you a car as retribution for shitty fathering" Beca sits at the counter while her brother throws his bag in the laundry.

"Yeah, that's true" Tom waltzes into the kitchen, washing his hands before getting started on dinner "If you want a car, you should talk to your dad about going halves"

"Yeah maybe, i'll need a job first"

"I think Luke is looking for someone to help around the station"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it to me at training. You'd be perfect for it" Tom opens the fridge, smiling over his shoulder at his step sister.

"That'd be... cool"

"Alright, i'll tell him at the game tomorrow. You should come"

Beca won't say that her brother is perfect, he's annoying as hell and he can be incredibly arrogant but she knows he's got a side that not many get to see. He's considerate and helpful and he's always looking out for her. Moments like these are where she can feel the love for her brother like it's in her blood.

"I'll think about it"

Tom smiles as he shuts the fridge door "Good, good" he moves around the kitchen effortlessly, picking up pans and ingredients and within five minutes he's got a hot fry pan greased and spitting hot.

"So Chloe tells me you need a tutor"

Beca stops texting Olivia, she's asking if she's alive and if she needs to be rescued from some dungeon. The junior looks up at her brother suspiciously "I might need one"

"And you thought Chloe might be a good choice?"

Beca narrows her eyes, she can see that her brother doesn't like the thought of it "Dude, are you mad?" she asks with a growing grin, she gets a small amount of pleasure when pissing off her brother.

"I'm not mad" Tom makes a look of confusion "I'm just asking why out of all people, you decided to ask Chloe"

Beca rolls her eyes as she continues texting "I didn't ask her, Aubrey did"

Tom sighs as he continues cooking, he loves his step sister but she's always been a little bit of an ass to his past girlfriends. He hopes she is different with Chloe.

The brunette girl locks her phone and looks at her brother, a smirk set in place "Worried that the girl you're dating will fall prey to my mysterious charm?"

Tom laughs loudly, out of all the girls both of them have liked, they've never had the problem where they've both liked the same girl. "You mean you're awkward charm?"

"Charm is charm"

"Anyways, Chloe isn't just a girl i'm dating" Tom smiles smugly "She's my girlfriend, we made it official this afternoon"

Beca ignores the way her stomach clenches, she ignores the sick feeling. If anyone asks her, she would deny that she even acknowledged her bodies reaction to this news. "Yeah?" she smiles briefly "Good for you, Tommy Boy"

Tom smiles brightly before turning back to the task at hand "Thanks Becs, I think this is going to be different"

Once again, ignoring the feelings. "Let's hope huh, 20th times a charm" Beca drops her chin to rest on her fist, she sighs quietly as she stares of into the distance while her brother hums quietly as he cooks.

* * *

"Who are you texting?" Jesse asks as he walks into Beca's room.

"Wha- Ow" Beca rubs her forehead before picking the phone that just fell on her face. She looks over at the person who just walked into her room, who is now bent over laughing. "Dude, how did you get in?"

After a moment of laughing, Jesse falls onto his best friends bed lazily "Sheila let me in"

"Wait she's home?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I didn't even hear her- wait, why are you here?" Beca looks over at her best friend who is looking over at her with a grin.

"It's game night"

"And?" Beca asks despite the fact that she know what Jesse is going to say.

"You're coming with me"

The amatuer DJ sighs loudly as she picks her phone back up off her chest "Fine"

Jesse scrambles closer to Beca "What?" he nudges his friend "i thought i'd have to ask you at least 3 times, beg for a while and then bribe you with food before I got a 'fine'"

Beca rolls her eyes as she sends the finished text "You're welcome to bribe me with food stil-"

"No!" Jesse blurts "I mean, this is good. I am going to just accept it as you having more school spirit"

"Thats what I thought" Beca returns back to her phone, she starts going through her social media sites before her phone chimes.

Jesse watches as his best friend reads the text with a soft smile before letting out a small chuckle. She types out a reply and presses send before she realises that someone is staring at her.

"What?"

"Who are you texting?"

"No one. Olivia"

"I call bullshit, you don't smile like that with Olivia"

"Smile like wha-"

"Oh!" Jesse laughs loudly, he hits his best friend arm "Dude, you're messaging Chloe!"

Beca rolls her eyes as she locks her phone and gets off her bed "We're just organising the tutoring thing like _you_ suggested"

Jesse sits up and watches his friend walk around the room to get ready. "Sure you are"

"We are"

"Let me see the texts then"

"Dude, no" Beca swats at her friends outstretched hand.

Jesse is grinning like an idiot as his best friend waltzes around the room, checking her phone every so often.

"Are you going to just stare at me the whole time or are you going to let me get ready so we can leave?"

Jesse looks down at his watch "We have heaps of time before kick off though"

"It can't hurt to get there early" Beca pulls out the only piece of Barden High School clothing she has "Good seats and all" she mutters as she holds up the jacket to the light.

Jesse's eyes widen before he laughs "Oh my god, you're only going to see Chloe aren't you?"

Beca looks across her room with a furrowed brow "Dude no, Tom asked me to go"

A gasp of realisation fills the room "Cheer squad warms up in like 30 minutes"

"No Jess" Beca pulls on the jacket and makes a look of distaste "Stop watching Sherlock Holmes"

Jesse stands up with a smug grin "I'm going to go wait in the car" he walks to the door before stopping and looking over at his friend who is taking off the Barden jacket "The jacket looks good, keep it on, Chloe will love it"

Beca rolls her eyes "Get out of my house Swanson" she grumbles as she tugs the jacket back on.

Jesse has been trying for a whole year to get his best friend a girlfriend or at least something close to a girlfriend. He wants to be a good wingman and if that means driving her to the school just so she gets to see the girl she 'likes' a little longer, than Jesse will do it without hesitation.

* * *

"You hungry? I'm hungry" Jesse is shuffling through the practically empty bleachers, his eyes on his feet. "I think I might get a hot dog, maybe some fries... a soda maybe, hmm what do you thin- Beca?"

Beca drags her eyes away from the field, she blinks. "Sorry what?"

Jesse looks over at the field to see Chloe with her leg in the air next to her head. She's smiling softly as she talks to Stacie as they both stretch.

"Oh I was just asking if you were hungry-" Jesse turns to look at his friend who is again staring like there is no tomorrow, her lips parted slightly "But I think you're just _really_ thirsty"

Beca snaps out of her gaze "Dude!" she slaps him on the bicep "Gross"

"You're gawking, that's gross"

"Hey, no normal person should be able to have their foot up to their head, of course I am staring"

"The amount of denying you do everyday is ridiculous"

"The amount of annoying you do everyday is ridiculous"

The two stare at the teenagers warming up on the field, Jesse watching as Stacie wraps her arm around one of the male cheerleaders while Beca is obviously watching Chloe.

"Dude, you should go talk to her"

"What? She's warming up, Jesse" Beca rejects the idea straight off the bat "There's no way I coul-"

Jesse laughs as he sees the red headed cheerleader stop stretching, her eyes flash with recognition and a wide smile directs itself at Beca. Beca raises her hand casually, her lips forming into a thin, repressed smile.

Chloe starts skipping over to the gate, she gestures for Beca to come down to her.

Jesse laughs "Becs, what the hell? Go down to her" he watches as his best friend reluctantly moves her feet down the bleachers towards the girl waiting. "I'll just wait here, take your time, Padawan"

"Shut up, Swanson" Beca looks over her shoulder and gives him the middle finger.

Jesse waits until the two girls begin talking before pulling out his phone and calling Aubrey.

Meanwhile down at the fence Beca is rolling her eyes. "Dude, I didn't come here to see you warm up"

"Oh of course not" Chloe smirks as she swings her ankle up onto the gate, she continues stretching "You just came to the game almost an hour early to get good seats"

"Yes, that's exactly right" Beca averts her eyes to the other cheerleaders who are watching them curiously "I am just really into sports"

Chloe recognises sarcasm and decides to let it go, she was the one who asked Beca to come early.

"So are you excited for Monday?"

"Who isn't excited for Monday? Its the best day of the week, i'm pretty sure it's some universal law that everyone is excited for Monda-"

"Hey you know what I mean" The senior cheerleader pouts slightly at the constant sarcastic remarks.

Beca glances at the red head "Okay but either way, who in this universe is excited for their first tutoring session?"

"People who have super hot tutors and are being tutored for free?" Chloe raises an eyebrow with a teasing smirk.

"Good point" Beca sighs as she continues to watch the cheerleaders warm up. "Thanks for- yknow, doing this"

Chloe stops stretching and follows Beca's gaze towards the other cheerleaders, she wonders why the brunette keeps looking over there. "Oh it's not problem. What are friends for?"

"Still, thanks" Stormy blue eyes meet cerulean "I'm an ass about it but I do appreciate it"

"Okay well, you're welcome"

The two girls look at each other, the moments holds and Beca swears its like one of those moments in the stupid rom coms where they look at each other and everything else just blurs. It's just eyes looking into another pair and yet Beca swears she feels a tightening in her chest and a blush crawling up her neck.

"Hey there Tom junior"

And... the moment breaks.

"Hey, Legs" Beca smiles sardonically at the tall brunette.

"You know, I am so much more than my long, toned legs Beca" Stacie leans against the fence, she smiles charmingly at the junior.

"Oh I know" Beca raises an eyebrow at the head cheerleader that suggests she really does know.

Stacie grins and raises both eyebrows in return "You here early for good seats or to watch my squad warm up?"

Chloe watches the interaction with intrigue and something else that curls in her stomach.

"Maybe not the _whole_ squad"

and Chloe swears she just saw Beca wink at Stacie.

The cheerleading Captain chuckles, she makes an expression of being impressed "Well well Mitchell, after your rejection last time I was under the impression you were strictly on the other team"

Beca grins "Me?" she snorts facetiously, she waves her hand dismissively. "Pfft"

Stacie tilts her head "You better be coming to Viviennes party tonight"

"I wasn't invited"

"You are now" The tall brunette winks at Beca "See you then cutie" before walking off.

Chloe watches as Beca stares at the retreating form, a lazy smug grin on her lips.

"You know, I was just about to invite you"

"Hm?" Beca turns back to Chloe "Oh, right. Thanks, Red" she smiles. When she doesn't get a smile in return, Beca tilts her head "What's wrong?"

Chloe's eyes widen "Oh what? Nothing. I was just thinking"

"You sure? I was just messing around with Stacie. I probably wont even come tonight" Beca reassures. She's always just acted that way around Stacie, a little flirting and teasing was just the way their lowkey friendship worked. Actually, Beca's pretty sure thats how _everyone's_ friendship with Stacie works.

"You should come" Chloe's hand finds Beca's hand which is resting on the fence "I'm pretty sure Olivia is going to be there"

"Of course she is" Beca mumbles as she forces herself to look away from the hand resting on hers "I'll see what happens. I don't think Tom would like his little sister at a Senior party"

"Tom wouldn't like a lot of things Beca, that doesn't mean you have to stop doing what you want"

Beca raises an eyebrow at Chloe, intrigued. Tom has a habit of expecting the people around him to stop doing what they want because he doesn't like it. His girlfriends used to drop everything to make him happy but apparently that's not the way of the one and only, Chloe Beale. "Huh" she looks impressed "I like you more and more each day, Red"

Chloe smiles but before she can reply, she is called over by her team. "I'll see you tonight?"

The junior observes the red head and the sincere nature of her asking, she sighs "Yeah, i'll be there"

"Awesome! See you then, Beca!"

Beca watches as Chloe jogs off to her squad with a soft smile and a shake of her head.

 _ **After the game : Outside the locker rooms**_

"Hey, I just spoke to Beca and she said that you invited her to Viviennes?"

"Yes and?" Stacie asks as she comes out of the girls locker room with Chloe by her side.

"Does Vivienne know?"

"Of course she does, I'm pretty, not dumb" Stacie rolls her eyes as she adjusts her bag "What's the big deal Tom?"

"You think I want my sister at _every_ party I go to?"

" _I_ think that it's not up to you what Beca does"

Tom groans in frustration, he looks to Chloe "Did you know about this?"

Chloe's brow furrows "Yeah, I did actually"

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"Stop what? Stacie inviting one of our friends to a party?"

"Beca is my siste-"

"And you have to realise that she has the same friends as you and that you can't control what she or what _we_ do"

Tom rolls his eyes, he sighs "I'm not trying to control anyone. It's just annoying that I have to worry about my sister when I want to let loose for a night with my girlfriend and friends"

"Then let loose, Beca's old enough to take care of her self" Stacie replies with a raised eyebrow "Chloe's coming over mine to get ready, see you at Viviennes"

The red head smiles softly at her boyfriend, as she follows Stacie, she presses a quick kiss to Tom's cheek.

Tom would like to say he's mad, he'd like to tell Stacie to stop flirting with his sister, he'd like to tell Beca to stop making friends with his friends and he knows it's selfish but he wishes Chloe would stop seeking out ways to get closer to his step sibling.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I don't know what happened but i uploaded the chapter wrong and it had a bunch of code on it so here it is again, this time without the jibberish. enjoy or perish my friends xo**_

* * *

"Of all people I thought i'd see here tonight, I definitely didn't expect you"

"and of all the people I thought I'd see here tonight, I definitely _did_ expect to see you" Beca throws back with a raised eyebrow "How's the girlfriend?"

"I could say the same to you" Olivia takes a sip out of her red cup with a smirk as she slides onto the stool next to Beca.

"Yeah you probably could if I had one" Beca tilts her head as she gets a better look at her friend "You look different"

"I look the same" Olivia rolls her eyes as she looks around the half full kitchen.

Beca starts laughing, a knowing glint in her eye " _Dude_ " she elbows the girl next to her "You're totally wearing make up"

"yeah and?"

"You _never_ wear make up"

Olivia rolls her eyes again, she looks at Beca with raised eyebrows "I don't see your point" she shrugs.

"The point is that you _never_ wear make up and on the night of Viviennes parents are out of town party, you decide to wear make up and-" Beca looks down at her feet "wear heels" the brunette falls into laughter.

Olivia watches her friend fall into a fit of laughter, if only she knew. She waits until Beca is finished, she smiles smugly "You know, you're absolutely right"

"Of course I a- wait, what?" Beca's brow furrows, in the short amount of time that they've been friends, Olivia has never admitted to being wrong.

"I like Vivienne and I wore make up and heels because I wanted to look good for me... and for her... sorta" Olivia admits in a very matter of factly kind of way.

Beca is beyond confused, even more confused then when she would follow her (very attractive) kindergarten school teacher around while her friends got boyfriends. "You ar- you're admitting it" she narrows her eyes "You and Vivienne totally banged"

Olivia shrugs, she smiles shyly "We didn't- no, uh we- um we just kissed but yeah, we're meant to be talking about it tonight"

The shorter brunette rolls her eyes "Oh you have got to be kidding me" she begins to chuckle "This is good, really good Liv" she smiles genuinely as she can just feel the happiness and the hope radiating off her friend "I am so worried that you decided to date a sociopath but you're happy so I'm happy" she puts out a closed fist "Nice work, Shakespeare"

Olivia bumps her fist against her friend "Thank you Beca" she slides her drink over to the brunette "Have my drink, you're gonna need it" and with that, Olivia disappears into the crowd of teenagers.

"Why would I need i- oh" As Beca turns to give Olivia back her drink, she is met with a large smug grin.

"Hey little sis"

Beca rolls her eyes "Are you drunk or do you just want to get bitch slapped?" she glances over at the red head holding the hand of her brothers "Hey" she smiles coolly. The older girl is wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and a flowing blue singlet, her hair is in a bun, orange tendrils frame her face beautifully.

"Hey Beca" Chloe smiles widely back.

The junior inwardly shakes her head, she doesn't know how Chloe does it but she always manages to brighten the hell out of any room with a smile. She's like a flashlight with friggen fresh Duracell batteries. "You look nice tonight" Beca says quickly before looking back at her brother "And you look as ugly as ever" she smiles smugly before downing the contents of the plastic cup in her hand.

"You too, Gretel" Tom looks over at his girl friend who is watching his sister with a curious smile "Let's go get you a drink, babe"

Chloe drags her eyes away from the shorter girl in front of her, she smiles with a nod "Okay" she looks back to Beca "You and I have to have a talk later, Missy" she raises an eyebrow before leading Tom towards the drinks table.

Tom pokes his tongue out at his sister, Beca replies with a middle finger.

"Real mature" A familiar voice sounds from behind her.

Beca sighs as she sits back down in her chair, only now it's someone new sitting next to her "I do try"

"I'm sure" Stacie slides over an unopened beer wordlessly.

"You trying to get me drunk, Conrad?" Beca smirks with a raised eyebrow.

Stacie sips at her own beer "Do I look like a frat boy to you Mitchell?"

Beca chuckles as she opens the can of beer, silently appreciating the crack and hiss "You've probably had your fair share" she says it without thinking, she realises that that isn't something you say to a _friend_ and she immediately regrets it.

The Senior student laughs "Yeah, I definitely have" she gestures down to her crotch area "What can I say, he's a hunter"

The shorter brunette shakes her head as she takes a sip from her drink "You really have a way with words" she's just glad that the older girl didn't take her comment to offence. "So..."

"So..." Stacie smirks as she sees something out the corner of her eye "Do a shot with me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca is sitting on the couch with a nearly empty beer can in her hand, she's counting how many she has emptied tonight. With her eyes drooping shut she whirls around the contents as the small amount of people interact around her. Her head is fuzzy and she's wondering when she got so drunk. It was probably the shots, she now knows to never accept a drinking challenge from the head cheerleader of Barden High School.

"You look like you're having a good time"

"Well you look like you- uh- like you uh just- came off a runway" Beca snorts in laughter at her own words "I wasn't meant to compliment you" she chuckles drunkly. The red head is wearing a oversized jacket, it's probably Tom's..

"Okay..." Chloe smiles endearingly at the intoxicated junior, she leans down to take the beer from her hand "I'll just take that for a mo'"

"Hey, I'm drinking that" Beca pouts, she leans up to swipe the can from the older girls grasp.

Chloe holds the beer out of the brunettes way, she sculls the rest of it. "Drinking what?"

"You're such an ass"

The red head sits down on the couch next to the younger girl "You know, Tom was worried you were going to get drunk"

"Oh isn't he just the nicest. Where is the mop head anyway?" Beca slurs as she looks around the emptying room.

"He's at home" Chloe shakes her head with a amused smile "He passed out about an hour ago, so I got his mom to come and get him"

"He's such a light weight" Beca laughs as she looks over at the red head, her brow furrows in realisation "Wait, why am I not at home then?"

"Aubrey said you were catching a lift with her"

"Oh right" Beca remembers that was the plan Jesse and her had come up with before they got to the party "What about you?"

"Oh Viv is letting a few of the girls stay here" Chloe leans her head against the back of the couch, she looks over at Beca "You okay?"

"Yeah" Beca mumbles as she mirrors the Senior students actions "Why?"

"No reason" Chloe sighs and there they sit, head on the same couch pillow, eyes drunkingly searching the others face. Beca normally would look away by now but alcohol has a way of making her do things that she normally wouldn't do.

An overplayed popular song booming through the walls, quiet chatter and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes seem to blur away. If Beca wasn't drunk, she'd rolls her eyes at the cliché of it all.

Beca wonders how it happens, her brother is a good guy but she has no idea how he landed someone like Chloe.

"Like me?"

"What?" Beca is hoping to god she didn't just drunkenly say what she was thinking.

"You said you didn't know how Tom landed someone like me"

"I said what now?"

"You literally just said that you didn't know how your brother landed someone like me"

Beca closes her eyes as she sighs, yep she definitely did just drunkenly do that "I thought I said that in my head"

"You definitely didnt"

"Dude I'm drunk, it totally doesn't count but i mean, i would tell you that any day of the week" Beca chuckles awkwardly as she sits up and turns away from the red head "My brother is cool but he's a butthead" She's about to get up when she feels a hand on her wrist.

"Beca?"

The junior turns to look down at the girl sitting on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?"

Beca nods once "Sure"

For the first time in the last two months of knowing Chloe Beale, Beca swears she sees a touch of hesitation "You were flirting with Stacie... Do you – uh do you like her?"

The shorter brunette shakes her head "Feelings and me? Yeah... not a good combo" she chuckles mirthlessly, a sort of self deprecating smile on her lips.

Chloe lets go of the wrist she's got in her hand and nods once "Oh, okay"

"Probably gonna find Aubrey and head home, I'll see you around, Red" Beca tries to walk off as soberly as possible.

Chloe waits until Beca is out of her sight before falling back into the couch pillows with a huff, she bites her lip as she tries to figure out the enigma that is Beca Mitchell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have tutoring this afternoon right?" Tom asks as he pulls into the schools parking lot, the morning sun blaring in through the windows.

Beca looks up from her phone distractedly "Yeah" she sighs as she looks around the quickly filling area. She sees Jesse leaning on his car talking to Aubrey.

"Can you do me a favour, Becs?"

The junior looks over at her brother, with an expectant look "I'm not cooking dinner tomorrow so you can go to Jakes and get drunk on a Tuesday night"

Tom rolls his eyes "That was one time" he parks the car and kills the engine "I need you to actually give this tutoring thing a real shot"

"And why is that?" Beca is just being difficult, she has no interest in repeating her Junior year.

"Firstly, I don't want you to be stuck in high school forever because you can't point out the nucleus in a cell" Tom raises an eyebrow before shrugging when his sister glares at him "And because Chloe is doing this for you. Not for me, not for money but because she is that nice that saying no never occurred to her" he punches his sister in the arm gently "So try your best yeah?"

Beca is touched by her brother concern, not for her but for his girlfriend. He's never shown such concern for a girl other than her or his mother. This means it's not his usual player shenanigans, this means Tom actually cares.

"Yeah Tommy Boy" The junior student opens the car door, she smiles briefly "I'll give it a shot"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls stand in front of a large wooden door, Beca taking in everything about the house "You know you don't actually have to tutor me right?" the car ride over in Chloe's car was filled with genuine questions from Chloe and sarcastic responses from Beca.

"Oh shush it Mitchell, you're not getting out of it now" Chloe replies with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk. "Just walk through the door and into my crib Beca"

Beca shakes her head "I can't, sorry" she shrugs "you just called it a crib, I am morally obligated to not enter into your home now"

Chloe's smile breaks into a large and beautiful laughter "You're so funny" she shakes her head as she steps over the threshold first. Beca follows. "I think my mom's the only one home"

Beca nods slowly "What does your mom do again?"

The two girls walk through the house slowly "Oh she's a psychologist" they enter a large room, a flat screen TV screwed onto the wall, the couches and coffee table placed typically. "This is the living room"

"A psychologist? That's cool" Beca follows Chloe around the lower level of the house, asking questions and listening to the answers intently.

The eventually reach the back door which is situated directly near the kitchen "Do you want something to eat? A drink?"

Beca answers immediately, without thinking "I'm good thanks" she smiles at the red head.

"Okay, well I'll just let mom know we're home"

The junior follows the red head out the back door, immediately she hears the sound of a small padding and scratching quickly on the porch floor. Her eyes land on a large dog. "dude"

"Oh yeah, this is our dog" Chloe pats the canine as he comes to sit in front of Chloe protectively, she scratches behind his ear "He's not really a fan of strangers"

Beca nods once "Oh right" she looks over at the large brown and black dog "A german shepard?"

"Yeah" The redhead looks down at the animal she still calls a puppy "We got him when we first moved here. So we've had him for a few months, he's pretty big for his age though"

"German Shepards are like police dogs so is he like, yknow super loyal?" The brunette asks, not making eye contact with the dog who is checking her out.

Chloe smiles, she leans down and drops her bag on the deck. She gives him a kiss on the head and pats him thoroughly "We've only had him for a few months and he's already being a little over-protective and super loyal. He doesn't like your brother very much unfortunately"

Beca covers her mouth as she laughs "Wait, seriously?" when she gets a nod from Chloe and a curious look from the dog she continues "That's the best things I've heard all year" she looks at the other girl "What's his name? I'm putting him in my list of favourite people"

"Well you can write Apollo right underneath Chloe"

Beca rolls her eyes with a smile, she shakes her head as she looks down at the dogs large brown eyes. "Apollo huh? That's Greek or something right? Who named him?"

A new voice sounds "I did"

The two girls and one boy look off the porch to see a middle aged woman standing with her cardigan wrapped across her midsection. Light brown hair twisted into a low messy bun, a set of glasses sitting a top her head. "Hey mom! this is Beca"

"Nice to meet you Beca, Chloe has been going on and on about how excited she is to be a tutor" The psychologist walks onto the porch and smiles at the younger brunette "You're Tom's sister correct?"

"Yeah but don't go telling people that" Beca jokes as she keeps eye contact with her friends mother.

Both Beale women laugh beautifully, similarly. "I feel like you're going to fit in quite seamlessly here, Dear" Chloe mother holds her hand over her chest, gesturing to herself "I'm Cassandra but you can call me Cass"

"Okay, uh so Chloe tells me you're a psychologist? That must be pretty useful when it comes to parenting"

Cass laughs "It comes in handy" The older women watches as Beca notices that the dog has started walking towards her slowly "Apollo knows a good nut when he meets one, i'm sure he'll warm up to you Beca"

Chloe stands from her squat, she observes the interaction curiously.

Beca looks down at the German Shepard, she watches as he smells her boots, then the bottom of her jeans. He circles around the brunette with a curious eye, his nose taking in the scent of the new comer. "I hope so, I've been looking into getting a car but maybe I could buy this horse off you"

Mother and daughter laugh loudly in amusement as Beca puts her hand out for the canine to smell. She smiles softly, she has a feeling that this dog wouldn't hurt her unless she pulled out a gun... or a picture of her brother.

"I'm sure Apollo would love wearing a saddle but you two should probably go get into the tutoring session" Cassandra clicks her fingers and Apollo reluctantly pulls away from his investigation "I'll be in my office if you need anything"

"Thanks mom" Chloe leads Beca towards the back door, she walks in to the slightly warmer house with a smile.

"What?" Beca asks with a raised eyebrow after she closes the door behind her "What'd I do?"

Chloe shakes her head, she smiles proudly "My mom likes you, I can tell"

The brunette shrugs with a smug smirk "I _am_ a very charming"

"and Apollo didn't growl at you which is a good sign"

"That dog has trust issues" Beca exhales dreamily "I love it"

The Senior rolls her eyes and gestures towards the staircase "Come on, lets go get our Mitosis on"

Beca watches as Chloe skips off up the stairs, her brow furrowed "Our what?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Beca, you know i'm not going to laugh at you"

"You most definitely will, Beale"

"No I will not, Mitchell"

"Wont you at least try to answer it?" Chloe asks as she gestures to the paper again. They're sitting in the study, Beca lying on the floor face down while Chloe sits at one of two chairs at the desk. Biology work in front of her.

"How can I answer something I don't know" Beca mutters into the floor defiantly.

Chloe rolls her eyes and spins her chair around completely, she looks down at the girl on her floor "You know, I know what you're doing"

"I'm lying on the floor, i'd be worried about your eyesight if you didn't know that"

The red head nudges her sock covered foot against Beca's "You _do_ know the answer, you're just doubting yourself"

"People who don't question themselves are over-confident" Beca mumbles, she knows Chloe is right on some level but she's not about to admit that.

"At least they're giving it a go" Chloe sighs as she sits on the floor next to Beca, she lies down next to the girl leaving a few inches of space between them. "You know those kids in class who yell out an answer confidently?"

"And then they're wrong?" Beca turns her head to the side to look at the red head, she's chuckling at the mere thought

"Yeah" Chloe smiles as she thinks about the amount of times she's done that "and then you feel second hand embarrassment for them?"

Beca chuckles quietly, she itches her nose "Every single time"

The red head smiles, she turns onto her side to face the brunette "If you get it wrong, there's nothing embarrassing about that. You'll probably feel like there is but i'm not going to laugh at you or care. That's how you learn isn't it? Get it wrong, learn from your mistakes"

The Junior raises her eyebrow at the girl lying next to her "I get what you're saying and I appreciate it but that doesn't mean I know the answer"

"It means, you need to sit up and try to figure out the answer and if it's wrong, I'll help you understand. If it's right, I'll give you a... uh high five?" Chloe scrunches her nose in question.

Beca sits up immediately, her hands find her hips dramatically "Well in that case, sign me the fuck up. A high five? What are we waiting for? Get up, lets get to work" she smiles at the reaction to her sarcasm.

Chloe falls onto her back laughing quietly, she holds her hands over her eyes "You're ridiculous" she shakes her head as she sits back up.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity" Beca places her hand on Chloe shoulder facetiously.

The Senior rolls her eyes, she gestures to the large desk and two chairs "Just move your ass Mitchell" she smiles as Beca falls out of her act and returns to her usual smug self.

"Yes Ma'am" Beca salutes jokingly before climbing back into her seat with a content smile.

"After this we can have a break" Chloe says as she flips over a page in her last years biology book.

Beca nods her head tiredly, she rest her chin on her fist "I still don't get it"

"Which part?" Chloe asks without a hint of judgement.

The brunette shrugs "All of it"

The Senior looks down at the page "Okay" she points at the messily drawn diagram "You drew this right?"

Beca sighs "I'm not Picasso as it turns out"

The older girl laughs softly "No, probably not but my point is that there are labels and it is labelled correctly"

The Junior shrugs again "Straight out of the textbook"

"Okay well you know what DNA stands for right? I mean it's not actually required to kno-"

"Deoxy...ribo...nucle...ic?" When Chloe's smile grows she finishes it "Acid"

Beca laughs when Chloe holds up her hand in a high five for the 10th time in the last hour "Nice work Becs"

"Yeah yeah"

"Okay so the DNA is a double heli-" The sound of a loud ringtone sounds from a phone sitting on the desk. "Oh" Chloe looks over at her mobile and sees Tom's face pop up and his name.

"You can answer it, i'm not going to understand anything when I'm hungry anyway" Beca interjects while stretching her hands over the back of her head, her chest pushed forward.

Chloe averts her eyes back to the phone "I'll call him back" she silences the phone and steps from around her chair. "I thought you said you weren't hungry"

"I lied" Beca shrugs with a smirk as she follows Chloe out of the study.

The red head rolls her eyes good naturedly. She knows that some people say the opposite of what they actually mean, not her, but some people.

The walk down to the kitchen is filled with a comfortable silence, Beca letting her eyes linger on the numerous frames hanging on the wall while Chloe texts Tom back. When they reach the kitchen, Chloe pockets her phone and faces Beca "What do you feel like?"

"Surprise me" Beca smirks as she sits down on the stool at the counter, her eyes on her phone as she texts Jesse.

Chloe stares at the brunette curiously before shrugging and setting off to create her guest a snack.

Five minutes later, Beca has a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She looks at Chloe unimpressed "PB & J? Really?"

"You don't want it?" The red head asks with a furrowed brow.

Beca raises both eyebrows, she doesn't necessarily like peanut butter but the look of genuine concern in the cerulean eyes forces her to say the opposite of what she'd normally say "No, no. It's good, thank you" she immediately picks up one of the halves and takes a bite. She smiles reassuringly at the older girl.

"Oh" Chloe smiles as she bites into her own "It's okay" she shrugs with a gentle smile.

The two eat in silence for a moment when Chloe's ears perk up to a familiar sound "Oh my brothers are home" She smiles as she waits for the sound that greets her almost every afternoon.

"We're ho-ome!" Two young voices in sync sound through the halls of the house followed by heavy footsteps.

Beca turns her head slightly as Chloe looks at the hallway, two young boys, no older than 11 or 12 run into the dining area with over sized bags hanging off their shoulders. It takes all but one second for Beca to realise that they're identical twins.

"Hey Chloe! Dad bought us ice crea-" The young boy stops in his tracks as he sees a stranger sitting at their kitchen counter.

"I can see that" The red head points to her own mouth, her brother immediately wipes his mouth with is sleeve. Chloe steps forward, next to Beca.

The two boys look at the new comer as kids do, Beca smiles awkwardly. She's better at Biology than bonding with kids.

"Boys, this is Beca" Chloe places her hand on the younger girls shoulder "Beca, these are the twins. That's Liam and that is Ryan"

Beca swivels her stool slightly to get a better look at the two, she can see the difference immediately. It'll be a different story when Liam takes his glasses off. "okay so Ryan and Liam" she mixes up their names purposely, pointing to the wrong twin.

The two boys furrow their brows "No" Ryan shakes his head at their sisters friend, while Liam sighs. Chloe is smiling at the interaction.

"Oh sorry!" Beca points at them one at a time "Riam and Lyan?"

"No" The twins have caught on and are laughing "I'm Ryan" Beca notices a scar on his right eyebrow

" _I'm_ Liam" the one with adorable blue rimmed glasses corrects. They both have light brown hair that is swept to the side of their foreheads, their eyes a little greener then their sisters.

"Oh okay" Beca nods her head "B1 and B2" she smiles "Got it"

The twin roll their eyes again, they look at their sister who is still watching with an amused grin. Ryan drops his bag on the floor and waltzes over to steal his sister sandwich "Dad said you need to move your car"

"Oh right" Chloe eyes the twins and then Beca who is shifting in her seat due to a young kid climbing onto the seat next to her "I'll be back" she runs off to the front door, leaving Beca with two curious twins.

Liam picks his brothers bag up and places it on a hook situated on the wall near the kitchen. Ryan continues to eat his sisters food.

"So how old are you guys?" Beca asks awkwardly as she watches Liam enter the kitchen quietly.

"We're 11" Ryan answers with a mouth full of sandwich "I'm older by three minutes" He reveals with a smug grin.

Liam opens the fridge "And you're more annoying" he mutters as he gets out a carton of juice and places it on the counter.

"How old are you?" Ryan asks as he starts on the second half of sandwich.

Beca plays with the crust of her sandwich "Oh i'm seventeen"

"Chloe's older than you?"

"Yep" The Junior watches as Liam brings out two plastic cups from the cupboard below him. "Aren't you hungry?" she asks him curiously.

The eleven year old with glasses looks up blankly, he shrugs before pouring juice into the cups. He slides one over to his brother who gulps it down wordlessly.

Beca slides her one untouched half of sandwich over "You can have mine if you want"

Liam looks at the plate and then back at Beca, he tilts his head "You don't like peanut butter?"

The teenagers eyes widen slightly "Huh?"

"You don't like peanut butter?" Liam asks again as he brings the plate closer to him, he points at the smears of peanut butter on the plate.

Beca sucks her teeth in guilt "That obvious huh?"

"Don't let him get to you" Ryan says as he finishes off the contents in his cup "He's smart and no one likes him because of it"

Liam rolls his eyes as he takes a bite from the sandwich, it's like he's heard this too many times for it to phase him "You want me to act dumb so people will like me. I'm not going to do that"

"Yeah, look at Chloe. She's super smart and she's already one of the most popular girls in our school" Beca voices with a shrug.

Ryan sighs "Yeah but Chloe is nice"

Liam rolls his eyes as he points at the juice, he looks at Beca "Do you want a drink?"

The older girl shakes her head "I'm good, thanks though" she lies before facing the brother sitting next to her "You don't think Liam is nice?"

Ryan spins his empty cup on the table " _I_ think he is but all my friends think he's weird"

Beca looks back to Liam to see his reaction but she is met with the sight of a glass of orange juice in front of her. She opens her mouth to say something but she doesn't exactly know what to say.

Liam smiles knowingly as he puts the juice away.

"Are you sure you're eleven?" Beca asks with an impressed grin before sipping at the cold glass of liquid thirstily.

Liam merely smiles before walking off with half a sandwich and a cup of juice. Beca hears the back door open and close. She looks over at Ryan who is still playing with his empty cup "Dude"

The eleven year old shrugs "No one wants to talk to him so they don't know how cool he is" Ryan slides down off his chair and follows his twin brothers out the back door.

Beca is sitting at the counter with a glass of juice and a contemplative expression when Chloe walks in a few moments later, a tall well groomed man behind her.

"Where did Liam and Ryan go?" Chloe asks as she sees the mostly empty kitchen.

"Outside I think- dude, your brother is like crazy smart" Beca says with wide eyes, her thumb pointing in the general direction of the two boys.

"Liam I'm assuming" The man says as he steps into view, he nods once "Skipped two grades"

Beca looks at he man that must be Chloe's father, a tall man wearing a grey work suit, closely shaved stubble and greying brown hair. His eyes are kind like Chloe's, his lips permanently locked into a warm smile.

"You're Beca, I presume?" With a step forward he has his hand out in front of Beca "I'm David"

The teenager shakes the hand offered firmly, she smiles politely "Nice to meet you"

Chloe begins to clean the mess her younger brother left as she talks "Dad's an architect"

"oh? Man, that's really cool" Beca says nodding her head slightly "Design any buildings that I might know?"

David hums in thought "Probably not, most of my successful work has been up in Chicago"

"Oh right, you guys moved here from Chicago" Beca looks back to Chloe, she thinks she remembers Tom mentioning that a few weeks ago.

"Yep, the windy city" Chloe hums as she washes the few dishes in the sink.

"I've always wanted to see that Bean thing" Beca utters as she shifts in her seat.

David and Chloe laugh quietly "It was a five minute walk from where we used to live, it loses it's impact eventually"

"Chloe was a city kid?" Beca shakes her head "I did not see that coming"

"Do I come off as the suburban type?" The red head dries her hands on a towel while looking in-between her father and Beca, whom is tilting her head in thought.

"You travel at all Beca?"

Beca meets Davids eyes "Oh uh no, not really. I was born in Maine, lived in D.C for a few years and then came here freshman year"

David nods attentively "Hm, well maybe Chloe can take you on her visit to Chicago next year.

Chloe raises her eyebrows at the suggestion, Beca's mouth opens slightly, her head tilted "Uhh yeah, I think i'll need a job before I start spending money on tickets"

"Well we'll have to see closer to the date then, wont we?" David grins as her looks between his daughter and her friend. "Will Beca be staying for dinner?"

Chloe looks from her dad to Beca "Uh- Beca?"

Beca blinks, she looks over at the clock on the wall "Oh um, It's Monday which means I have to cook dinner tonight. Thanks though, i'll definitely take you up on that offer another day"

"Not a problem" David smiles charismatically "You're welcome here any time Beca, it was nice meeting you"

Beca smiles naturally "Uh you too sir"

"Sir is my mother, I'm David" The tall individual grins before opening the back door and walking out.

The brunette girl is looking at Chloe with an amused expression "Dude, your dad is like cool?"

Chloe shrugs "Where do you think I get it from?" she smiles as she looks up at the time "C'mon we've got like another hour to get you to understand basic biology"

Beca follows the Senior with a painted on grin, she really likes the people in this household. She might need to avoid seeing them so often or she might get attached to her brothers girlfriends family.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, Benji told me that you handed in your assignment early this week"

Beca sighs loudly as she looks up from her lunch "Yeah, it was finished so the next obvious step was to hand it in" she looks at him like he asked her if the grass is green.

Jesse sips at his bottle of water with a smirk "You normally wait until the night before, what's different?"

The brunette girl pushes her nearly finished food forward as she crosses her arms a top the table "I don't know why it's a big deal, I understood the questions so I did them"

"I assume this means that Chloe is a good tutor?"

Beca rolls her eyes, she nods once "Yeah she is"

"You never tell me what happens-"

"She tutors me... that's all that happens. It's been like two weeks, what are you expecting?" Beca interrupts, she sees her best friend's excitement die down "You know I don't like her like that, Jesse. She's cool and shit but just because I like girls, that doesn't mean i can't just be friends with a pretty girl"

The teenage boy is about to object when he sees someone out the corner of his eye, he decides to hold his tongue "Yeah I know Becs"

Beca is suspicious about his agreement but before she can question it, two arms wrap around her neck from behind her. "Beca!"

If Beca couldn't tell by her voice or perfume, she could tell that it was Chloe just by the way she completely disregards her personal space. She chuckles quietly as she pats the arm around her gently "Hey Chlo"

"You didn't reply to my text" Chloe pouts as she settles on keeping one hand on her friends shoulder.

Beca tilts her head in confusion, she doesn't remember getting a text "You texted me?" she unpockets her phone "Oh you did" she reads the text and then looks up at the red head to answer the question written in front of her "Uh yes, I did hand it in"

Chloe squeezes the juniors shoulder. A proud smile on her lips "It looked pretty good to me, I think you'll pass with flying colours"

The younger girl shrugs "We'll find out next week I guess"

"You've totes got this" Chloe smiles adoringly at the younger girl while Beca smirks up at her.

"Ahem"

"Oh hey Jesse, I didn't see you there" Chloe's smile genuinely at the boy "Bree tells me it's your four months this weekend"

The smart ass comment on the tip of his tongue vanishes at the mention of his girlfriend "Yep" he grins "I've got it all planned out"

"It's four months dude" Beca jokes as she sips at her can of soda, she doesn't understand the big deal. She knows she shouldn't belittle his emotions but she's never claimed to be a _good_ person.

Before Jesse can defend himself, Chloe interjects "I think it's sweet" she smiles just as sweetly at Jesse "Don't let Debbie Downer rain on your parade"

"Yeah" Jesse pokes his tongue out at his best friend "You're just jealous"

Beca scoffs "Yeah, I'm jealous. I cant wait to become stupid" she rolls her eyes at the thought of relationships "No thank you"

Jesse knows his best friends views on love, he sighs and goes back to his lunch while Chloe is looking down at the brunette with wide confused eyes "You think love makes you stupid?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Beca shrugs, her opinion is unpopular with many of the romantic types.

Chloe's brow furrows, she tilts her head in consideration. She's never heard of someone being so out right against love.

Beca rolls her eyes "It's not like i'm completely heartless, I just think love makes people stupid. It makes people blind and ignorant-"

Jesse scoffs as he picks his stands up with his tray in his hands "Yeah not _completely_ heartless" he chuckles "I'll see you in sixth"

"Yeah yeah, see you then" Beca dismisses her best friend, she looks back to Chloe who is now sitting in Jesse's previous seat.

"You really believe that?"

"What? That love makes you dumb?" Beca asks placing her chin on her fist "I mean I think the real question is how you don't"

Chloe rolls her eyes with a smile "Love isn't dumb"

"No but it _makes_ people dumb" Beca grins at her comeback, it's true. People in love are dumb and she wishes to stay at least 6 feet away from them at all times.

"Am I dumb then?" The red head asks with a tilt of the head, her eyebrows raised.

Beca opens her mouth to shoot down the ridiculous question, of all people in this school, in Beca's life, Chloe is the furthest thing from dumb. Until it hits her what the older girl actually means "Oh, well that depends I guess... Are you in love?" The brunette doesn't know why she feels like blocking her ears and singing irritatingly loud.

Chloe holds onto the eye contact as long as she can before something forces her to look down at the space between them "I- uh... not yet. i don't think"

The feeling that overtakes Beca could only be described as bitter-sweet. She's just going to keep telling herself that its for the better, Chloe shouldn't get to attached to her brother, his track record is as bad as hers. "In that case, I'm happy to inform you that you are not yet dumb"

'

"Hey guys" Beca, whom is still pretty sure that she holds the title of 'Person That Kids Hate the Most' waves awkwardly as she looks over at the twin boys walking into the house. This is their routine twice a week.

"Hey" Ryan greets before dropping his bag on the floor and heading straight to the pantry.

"Hi, Beca" Liam smiles politely as he picks his brothers bag up and hooks it next to his on their allotted hooks.

"How was – uh... school?" The teenager asks as she watches the twin with glasses pour juice for his brother and for the guest in the house.

Liam pushes the drink forward to the brunette "It was educational" he smirks

"It was boring" Ryan takes one of three poured glasses and pushes himself up on the corner of the counter "But y'know, i'm not some kid genius" the tone suggests mocking and maybe a hint of something else.

Beca can tell that Liam and Ryan have some competitive issues "Dude, neither is like 90 percent of the population" she interjects into the conversation again.

"90 percent of the population aren't my brothers" Ryan utters back.

Liam looks to Beca "Where's Chloe?"

"I'm not sure, she said she had to talk to your mom about something" Beca replies looking over her shoulder at the back door that the red head left through.

"Okay, well I have home work so..." Liam walks away, leaving Beca and Ryan sitting awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Uh so where's your dad?"

The young boy gulps down the rest of his drink before placing it noisely into the sink "He's at training"

"Training?"

Ryan jumps off the counter "Yeah, he plays soccer for the All Age Mens team" the ten year old laughs "It's funny because he's old and stuff"

"He's not _that_ old" Beca scrunches her nose as she tries to recall the age of her friends father "Is he?"

"He's going to break a hip soon I think, he's like 43" Ryan snorts as he follows his brothers footsteps leaving Beca by herself.

The teenager looks over her shoulder at the boy walking away "That's not old dude" She sees him wave his hand in dismissal and maybe a muttered _whatever._ Beca smiles as she shakes her head genially.

After 10 minutes of sitting at the kitchen bench by herself, Beca hears the back door open and close.

"Hey sorry, I just had to ask mom about something"

"Oh it's okay" Beca smiles as she plays with the condensation on her glass "You're moms a psychologist right?"

Chloe nods her head as she walks into the kitchen and leans on the counter facing the brunette "Yeah, why? Is hanging out with me making you go crazy?"

Beca shrugs sarcastically "I didn't want to mention anything because I've heard red heads are short tempered"

The older girl laughs loudly and gently pushes at her friends shoulder "Oh whatever" she composes herself and leans forward slightly in curiosity "but why are you asking?"

"I just noticed that she's home a lot, does she work from home?" Beca asks, she doesn't know why she wants to know this information.

"Oh well you know, _really_ listening to people talk about themselves and their problems is really draining so she only goes into work three days a week" Chloe explains while looking out the window that oversees the back yard.

"Huh I get that, I _hate_ listening to other people's problems" Beca adds that to the list of things she hates "I don't know what to say and then I get a massive headache. You're mom is a modern day hero"

The red head chuckles to herself "I'll tell her you said that" she steps forward, closer to Beca with a more serious expression "She recently lost a client"

Beca's face falls from it's normally so smug expression "Oh..."

"She used to work 5 days a week but when she lost that client, she needed a break I think" Chloe sighs as she rest her elbows on the counter that her friend is sitting at.

The younger girls jaw clenches, she licks her lips as she tries to think of what to say "That's sucks" Beca berates herself. _Real fucking eloquent Beca_.

"It does" Chloe doesn't think twice about her friends statement, it's true. "She'd only just started coming to my mom and then..."

Beca doesn't want to ask what happened, she has never been good at this deep stuff. "You're mom really is a hero, Chlo"

"I know right? And she doesn't see it" The red head sighs again "She knows logically that it isn't her fault and she says it but I can see it in her eyes that she feel guilty"

The younger girl shakes her slightly, she's always respected Cassandra Beale but right now, she can actually feel her heart breaking with her and the respect sky rockets. "I wish there was something we could do"

"I think being home with us helps" Chloe stands straight, she gestures towards you "Plus, she likes having you around, she says you and my dad in the same room is like being at a comedy show"

Beca's heart warms immensely, she feels her lips turn upwards and her the edges of her eyes crease in happiness. "I better pick up my game then"

"You nervous?"

Chloe shakes her head "Why would I be?" she smiles as she latches onto Tom's arm on their way up his driveway.

"Well you're meeting my mom and step dad for the first time" Tom points out as he looks down at his girlfriend.

"We've been dating for like 2 months, you met my parents even before you asked me to be your girlfriend" Chloe replies with a care free smile "Parents love me"

"Everyone loves you" Tom utters with a proud grin. He opens the front door to his home, letting his girlfriend go first "You really didn't have to bring anything"

Chloe pouts as she holds the bottle of wine closer to her chest "My dad thought it would be nice"

Tom sighs contently, Chloe and her family are so ideal it's kind of scary "Yeah, it is nice" he shuts the door behind him "Now for the moment of truth"

"Alright Olivia Benson, calm down" Beca chuckles as she pushes her friend gently. Olivia is flat against a wall, peeking ever so often down the stairs. "What are you even doing?"

"Investigating your future girlfriend"

" _Dude_ " Beca rolls her eyes at the word "I don't even like her like that. That's my brothers girlfriend, what drugs are you and every other person in our grade on?"

"The drug of an objective perspective" Olivia retorts as she stops leaning against the wall as police officers do.

Beca rolls her eyes and gestures for Olivia to walk down the stairs first, the closer they get to the bottom, the louder the chatter and laughter becomes. Just as the shorter girl reaches the last step, she sees the person of interest. "Wow, Chloe's dress is amazing-" Olivia looks over her shoulder at Beca "I bet it'd look better on your floor" she grins evilly.

The amatuer DJ scoffs " _Dude"_ with one not very hard push, Olivia simulates a fall. She lands on both her feet, it's the dramatic yelp and the flailing arms that gets everyone's attention

Beca laughs loudly as she steps down next to Olivia, she remembers now that her friend is a drama student. Olivia falls into a fit of giggles along with Beca.

"Ahem"

"Oh..." Beca looks over to see her father, step mother and brother with furrowed brows. The brunette sighs as she sees Chloe smiling widely, of course the red head is grinning. "Sorry about that"

Olivia chuckles as she takes the steps over to the four people "Your daughter is _very_ violent, Sir" she looks at Professor Mitchell "Maybe some anger management, Professor Mitchell?"

William Mitchell looks down at his daughters friend, he chuckles lowly "I'll look into it" he shakes his head, he likes the type of friends that Beca manages to bring home.

"Have you seen how small I am? I couldn't hurt a fly" Beca smirks as she steps next to her friend "Unless you're weaker than a fly then I could most definitely inflict some pain" she pointedly looks at her step brother with a smug expression.

Tom rolls his eyes "I was ten and you punched me in the face!"

"Hm yes, I remember that quite vividly" Shelia, Beca's step mother adds disapprovingly. "Beca, dear. Would you and Olivia mind setting the table?"

Beca rolls her eyes, she has learnt to tolerate her step mother but she'll never accept her as a mother. "Sure, why not? I mean I don't have a friend here either or anything"

"Olivia isn't your girlfriend and she's like here every day" Tom sneers as he holds his girlfriend closer to his side

"Do you want me to help, Beca?" Chloe asks as she tries to catch the brunette's gaze with a kind smile.

The younger girl looks up as she goes to walk off towards the dining room "It's alright, thanks though" she mutters with a brief smile.

Chloe frowns slightly "Oh- uh okay" she turns her eyes away from Beca and Olivia walking away.

"Now Chloe, Tom tells me that you're a cheerleader?" Shelia asks as she guides them towards the living room.

With one last look over her shoulder, Chloe sees Beca and Olivia smiling at each other while setting the cutlery. Well Olivia is smiling and Beca is trying not to. She ignores the uncomfortable sensation in her stomach. "Oh uh yes, I've always wanted to be a cheerleader since I was young"

"No but you said that it wasn't a good song"

"No, I said it was _overrated"_

"How is that different?"

"Because it is"

Chloe rolls her eyes, a small smile on her lips "Liam told me to tell you that overrated means that you think it gets too much attention for something of its quality. Meaning you think it's not a good song"

"Tell Liam that I'm going to fight him" Beca utters as she sips at the soda in front of her "And i'll get Ryan to turn on him"

"Good luck with that" Tom scoffs as he shovels another forkful of food into his mouth.

Beca and Chloe break eye contact and look at the boy sitting next to the red head "What?" Beca shakes her head slightly.

"Ryan and Liam are like inseparable, good luck on getting him to turn on each other" Tom says with a full mouth and a confident tone.

Shelia coughs at her sons bad manners, Chloe looks at him questionably, Beca looks smug and Olivia is trying her best to not laugh. Beca knows how easy it is to get the twins to start fighting, it's always playful but Ryan has low self esteem and he jumps at any chance to feel like he's on the same level as his twin.

"Do you even know who we're talking about, moron?" Beca asks with a raised eyebrow.

The conversation between William, Sheila and Olivia silences at the insult.

"Beca" Will reprimands his daughter and her language. To which he is ignored.

Tom swallows his food, his jaw clenching. Beca knows that means he's either embarrassed, angry or guilty. "I do know my girlfriends brothers, we took them to the park last week"

Beca nods her head sarcastically, if possible "Do you actually talk to them or are you too busy showing off?"

"You see them like twice a week, you're not an expert on Chloe's family" Tom puts his cutlery down a little too loudly

"Dude, chill" Beca glances at Chloe who is watching the interaction like a tennis match, she looks back over to her brother "Just saying that it's a little stupid to act like you know someone when you don-"

"And you do?" Tom scoffs "She tutors you, you're not _friends_ " he rolls his eyes in agitation.

Now the tennis match is halted, it turns into a three way showdown " _Tom_ " Chloe's eyes harden, she scowls at him.

Tom looks at his girlfriend with wide eyes "You're getting mad at _me_?" he scoffs "What the fuc-"

"Tomas" Sheila shushes with her tone, she looks to Beca disapprovingly "Beca, I think you need to go check on the pie"

Beca's mouth falls open slightly, she can barely comprehend the different emotions she is feeling right now, like a fruit salad of shitty emotions. She was just teasing, which eventually led to her being annoyed at her brothers need to be the best, then it was surprise from his reaction, then it was anger at his words, then it was guilt for making Chloe get involved and now it's frustration at her stepmother for being a biased, meddlesome cow.

"Hm yeah, we wouldn't want something of _yours_ to get burnt Sheila, would we?" Beca scoffs, she pushes her chair back loudly before storming off into the kitchen without looking at anyone's reactions.

Beca would never admit it but she loves Sheila's pie and she really doesn't want it to be burnt, so she checks it. When she establishes that its fine and could use a little more oven time, she leans her back against the bench. She exhales loudly as her head drops in exhaustion.

Not a moment later she hears footsteps which stop behind the counter.

"I don't know how you think that Sheila is nice, Liv. She's a pretentious prick" Beca mumbles quietly to the person who she thinks would obviously come and check up on her.

"I don't want to get on your step moms bad side but-" Beca looks over her shoulder in surprise at the unexpected voice, a voice that definitely isn't Olivia's

"Oh it's you"

"You really were telling me the truth when you said you and your step mother don't get along" Chloe states as she walks cautiously around the bench. She rests the small of her back on the counter across from Beca.

"It's not something that's worth lying about" Beca shrugs "She's an uptight bitch and she doesn't like me"

"You know... I can see the relation between Tom and her" Chloe ponders out loud, she tilts her head to catch Beca's gaze.

Beca looks up with a raised eyebrow "You don't say?" she scoffs "Controlling with a severe case of superiority complex?"

Chloe shrugs "i was going to say their eyes but okay" she laughs quietly before the conversation dies out as Chloe doesn't want to continue talking about her boyfriend and his mother. She smiles softly her head tilted "You okay?"

"I'm just swell" Beca utters as she runs her fingers through her hair "You? I didn't mean to cause trouble between you guys"

Chloe shrugs "We should be fine" she shifts her standing position "He just needs to stop getting so jealous that you and my family get along"

"Maybe we'll cut down on the tutori-?"

The red head's brow furrows at the unexpected suggestion "You think we should stop your tutoring because my dog doesn't like Tom?"

Beca chuckles softly, she shrugs "I hate drama"

"It's only been three weeks of tutoring and you're already getting better" Chloe says as she steps forward, closer to Beca "Besides you told my dad that you'd taste his salsa and Ryan wants you to show him your mixes"

The brunette can basically feel her resolve failing, she really doesn't know why her family has accepted her so quickly. "I'm pretty sure it was _you_ who wanted to see my mixes" she smirks.

Chloe shrugs as she punches Beca's shoulder playfully "You can't give up on us just because Tom is a little upset that you get different treatment"

"A little upset?" The younger girl laughs mockingly "He was ready to throw a hissy fit"

"Despite what Tom says or wants... You are my friend, Beca"

Beca bites her lip as she hears the genuine sincerity and emotion put into Chloe's words. Looking into a cerulean sea for so long seems to make Beca a little blurry "You too, Red"

The smile that lights up the room would put a golden brown colour on any pie and Beca thinks that maybe she is just like a really frozen pie and Chloe is the gentle heating thawing her out.

Beca also thinks that maybe she should keep her metaphors to herself.

"Thanks again for having me Mr and Mrs Mitchell!" Chloe says with a appreciative smile, she steps into the kitchen where they're both washing up.

"Not a problem Chloe, it was nice meeting you and remember, you can call me William" William says as he dries his hands on a towel, he leans forward with an offered hand.

Chloe takes it without thought "Okay, William" she smiles again at the name "Have a good night guys"

Sheila stands in the kitchen, a approving smile on her lips "You too dear"

Tom leads Chloe to the direction of the front door, she stops him with a hand on his arm "I need to say good bye to Beca" she watches as his face contorts into an expression of annoyance "And Olivia" she adds quietly.

The Quarterback rolls his eyes before looking down at his watch "Fine but you're mom said I had to have you home before ten so make it quick"

Chloe looks at the clock on the wall in the hall, they've got half an hour to spare but she doesn't want to start any drama by putting her boyfriend in an even worse mood "Alright, i'll only be a sec. I'll meet you in the car"

"Fine" Tom grumbles as he lumbers off down the hallway towards the front door.

Chloe silently makes her way up the stairs to the end of the room where she hears music and quite chatter through the door.

Hesitantly, the red head raps her knuckles against the wood. When she hears a muffled ' _Come_ _in'_ she opens the door.

Beca and Olivia are sitting on each end of the double bed, facing each other. They're throwing a ball back and forth while soft acoustic music plays from the large computer desk in the corner.

This is the first time Chloe has seen Beca's room "Hey Beca, i'm leaving now. Thought i'd say bye" she admires the dark grey walls and the posters on the walls.

"Oh right" Beca pushes herself up off her bed and stands "Uh thanks for coming I guess"

Chloe steps a little further into the other girls room, Olivia just watches with an amused expression as they both seemed to have forgotten that she exists. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Beca nods as she realises that it is a Sunday "Oh right, yeah. I'll be there, tell Liam that i'm coming for him"

The red head chuckles with a wide grin "I will" she looks a bit stuck, she normally doesn't hesitate to hug people but something about tonight events tell her she should maybe keep her hands to herself.

"okay, uh cool. See you then" Beca smiles awkwardly before waving just as awkwardly.

"See you at the meeting tomorrow, Chloe!" Olivia pipes up from her place on the bed, she waves over-enthusiastically.

Chloe looks from Beca to Olivia, like she just remembered that she was there "Oh right! See you then" she smiles as she back out of the doorway "Bye guys"

Beca watches as Chloe reluctantly turns away down the hallway. She doesn't know why or when she decided to do it but she rushes off after her "Hey Chloe?"

The red head swivels immediately, she looks at Beca with wide expectant eyes "Yeah?"

"uh" The younger girl stops a few steps away from Chloe "I just wanted to apologise in case, you know I started shit between you two. Not that I'm assuming I have an impact on your rela-"

"Beca, it's okay. You only made us realise we aren't perfect and that we have to do some talking" Chloe places a hand on the shorter girls shoulder "Although I might be a little hypocritical because I hope I didn't cause any trouble between you and your brother"

Beca scoffs, she waves her hand dismissively "Oh, we'll survive. If he can get over me punching him in the face, he can get over a little bit of jealousy"

Chloe laughs freely, Beca watches it with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Becs" the red head doesn't hesitate to pull her friend into a perfectly fitting hug this time.

"You sure will, Red" Beca utters into the shoulder that is pressed against her cheek. She would never admit it, she literally would rather call her step mother _mom,_ than admit that she maybe, might possibly, doesn't totally hate it when Chloe hugs her.

 ** _A/N Shorter chapter but not to worry, i'll have more up within the next few days which will hopefully be longer my frienderinos_**


	5. Chapter 5

" _You're going to make me have dinner by myself while you have dinner with my girlfriend and her family?"_

"Well when you put it like that..." Beca looks across the dining room where Chloe and her dad are cooking dinner together. Cass is sitting on the stool sipping at a glass of wine with Ryan sitting squeezed right up to her side "That's exactly what I'm making you do"

" _Beca, didn't we talk about this on the way to school this morning?_ " Tom asks, the tone of irritation very clear in his voice.

The brunette rolls her eyes as she switches her phone to her other ear "No, I remember you speaking and me thinking about what was for lunch"

" _I don't understand why you're doing this"_

Beca sighs in frustration "I don't know what you're getting so pissy about Tom. I'm friends with Chloe and friends hang out"

" _You're friends with my girlfriend. You're with her almost as much as I am"_

"I'm at her house twice a week and literally half the time I've got my face in a book, so get a hold of your jealousy. I didn't call to get your permission, I came to tell you that I wasn't going to be home to make dinner" Beca looks up to see that Cass is looking over her shoulder at her, the Junior realises that she was speaking a little loudly.

" _You can be such a bitch"_

"Oh yeah, nice one. Haven't heard that before" Beca utters as she pulls the phone from her ear "I'll talk to you later"

"You alright?" Chloe is standing at the entrance into the dining room, leaning against the framing.

Beca shoves her phone into her pocket smoothly "Yeah, i'm alright. You're super cool boyfriend just wanted to know how to use the microwave"

Chloe expression is a mix between amused and not wanting to be amused. "He can cook"

"Oh yeah, definitely. He's mastered the only four recipes he knows" Beca murmurs with a smirk, she walks around the table towards the red head

"So you're staying?" The cheerleader asks with wide expectant eyes.

Beca nods once with a easy smile.

"Yay!" Chloe wraps one arm around the brunette's shoulder, pulling her close into her side "C'mon dad's nearly finished making his salsa"

Beca lets herself be led to the kitchen pressed against Chloe's side, it looks like the red head is dragging her but unbeknownst to most, Beca is not struggling what so ever.

"Is Beca staying?" Ryan asks from his mothers side.

"Yep"Chloe grins widely as she lets her grip loosen from around Beca.

The brunette doesn't think anything of the small amount of disappointment that flickers through her emotions from the now lack of touching. She also seems to forget that there is a trained psychologist in the room.

David grins as he gestures to the empty stool on the right side of his wife "In that case, take a seat. You'll need to be seated when you taste my salsa"

"Thanks for having me" Beca pops her head around the kitchen corner where Cassie and David are talking quietly "Sorry about breaking one of your glasses, David"

The two adults attention falls onto the young girl, they gravitate towards the bench "A reminder about the payment for that young lady"

Beca rolls her eyes playfully "Yeah okay, it's not much of a repayment if I enjoy doing it" the Junior shrugs, they agreed that her payment would be her staying for dinner every so often "But whatever floats your boat"

"Come on Beca!"

Cassie waves her hand dismissively when Beca looks to them apologetically "Get home safe Dear"

Beca nods seriously "Yeah, don't worry Chloe's only had about half a bottle of Vodka tonight, we should be fine"

David's laugh booms through the kitchen while Cass smiles with a shake of the head.

"Bye guys" Beca walks out with a content grin on her lips, she ruffles Ryan and Liam's hair on her way though the living room before meeting Chloe at the front door.

"You have to stop making my dad laugh" Chloe smiles at the younger girl "Eventually he's not going to let you leave"

Beca opens the door for her tutor "You say that like it's a bad thing"

The red head walks out of her front door first, the sun has set and the stars are actually kind of bright tonight. It's not too cold but Chloe still wraps her arms around herself "Not a bad thing for anyone in this house but I don't think Tom or your dad would like it very much"

Beca closes the door behind her before following the older girl down the stairs, she shrugs "My dad probably wouldn't notice but yeah, Tom would murder me"

Chloe's head tilts, her brow furrows in confusion as they approach her car "Why don't you think your dad would notice?" she asks over the top of the car.

The brunette opens the passengers door and slides into the car before answering "He probably would but with some choice words from his lovely wife and it'd be like I never existed" she chuckles to herself.

Chloe doesn't understand why Beca feels this way as from all that she's seen of Professor Mitchell is that he loves and cares for his daughter immensely. He looks at her like he'd do anything for her. "What makes you think that Beca?"

The Junior clicks on her seatbelt, she glances over at the red head who isn't moving to turn the car on or put on her seatbelt, she chuckles amused "Sheez Chloe you've been reading too many of your moms psychology books"

"Do you actually think your dad would do that?"

"Chloe it was a joke" Beca laughs while looking out the window "My dad loves and cares about me and all that cliché shit" she smiles reassuringly.

The red head sighs, she believes her friend. She can see the love in the professors eyes when he looks at the smaller girl. "Okay"

Beca clicks her tongue "Good, well lets get ou-"

"What about your mom?" Chloe internally reprimands herself for blurting out a question about something Beca's never mentioned before.

The brunette pauses all movement for a moment, her gaze remains situated on the dashboard and all noise in the vehicle seizes.

After a few seconds, that seem like lifetimes, tick by, Chloe sighs apologetically "uh sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncom-"

"No, it's fine" Beca gaze falls to her lap, then to the red heads nervous face. "What'd you wanna know?"

Chloe opens her mouth to let out all the questions she has on the tip of her tongue but she stops herself. She exhales loudly "You know, I don't want to pry or make you uncomfortable"

Beca shrugs as she scratches her nose gently "It's not some deep story or some shit, my mom is my mom and my dad is my dad and the past is the past and blah blah"

The Senior nods in understanding "Okay well I was just wondering where your mom is? I mean you never speak of her or anything"

The younger girl nods once "Yeah well we're not that close, she lives in D.C so"

"Oh so when you lived in D.C?" Chloe's eyes light up in recognition.

"Yep" Beca clicks her tongue and smiles with finality.

"What does she do?" Chloe asks as she turns the key in the ignition, the engine coming to life.

The brunette sighs with a shrug "Law or the Government or something equally as boring"

"Oh so she's a lawyer? Chloe enquires as she reverses out of the drive way.

"Not really, I don't know the specifics" Beca turns the radio up slightly "You'd probably like her though"

The older girls eyebrows raise in surprise. That's the first piece of information offered up willingly. "Yeah?"

Beca shrugs "Yeah, she's very... um.. charismatic"

"Charismatic?"

"Like she's a people person"

"Oh that does sound like someone i'd like" Chloe grins as she takes her eyes off the road momentarily "What does she look like?"

The brunette is momentarily confused by the question, or by why it matters. "Uh I don't know, just imagine the exact opposite of me"

"So she's ugly?"

Beca's neck almost snaps with how quick she looks over at the red head. She sees Chloe trying to hold back a smirk "Oh real smooth, Beale but no."

"Come on then, what colour hair? Is she short like you? Is sh-"

"Why do you want to know what my mom looks like?" Beca asks with a roll of the eyes

The Senior shrugs "I like knowing things about people especially my friends, also because you act all mysterious an-"

"Act? I _am_ mysterious"

"Okay yeah, yeah, you're an enigma but still I'm just curious" The car turns into the Mitchell's street.

Beca snorts, that's not the first time she's heard that one before. Chloe looks oddly at the other girls reaction. The brunette sighs "I wasn't joking, my mother is the exact opposite of me. Tall, blonde and lovable"

"Oh your mom is blonde? And ta-"

The short girls rolls her eyes good naturedly "I know right, how did I end up looking like this" she laughs awkwardly "those genes probably skip a generation in my family, if I have kids, they're going to be some lucky bastards"

Chloe tilts her head as she pulls into the driveway of her friend and boyfriends house "I think you got lucky" her brow furrowed in the cutest way imaginable.

Beca snorts again "Okay, Red. Whatever you say" she unfastens her seatbelt and looks over at the red head "Thanks again"

"You're welcome" The older girl smiles back warmly "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

The brunette nods "Yeah probably" she opens the car door "Don't get all clingy on me now, Beale"

Chloe giggles as she watches Beca get out of the car, when the younger girl is standing and bent slightly looking into the car, she winks "Too late, Mitchell"

Beca rolls her eyes with a smile "Time to move states again" she laughs melodically "See you around Chlo" and with that Beca shuts the car door and walks up her short driveway. When she's at the front door she looks over her shoulder and waves casually.

Chloe reverses out of the driveway with an irremovable grin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey babe!" Chloe smiles brightly from her place on the couch next to a disinterested brunette.

Tom isn't like his step sister, he doesn't count how many double takes he does in his life but if he had to guess, this wasn't the first in the last few weeks. "Hey- wait what? Chloe? What are you doing here?"

Beca's gaze is fixed on the television screen and her lips are at the slightest upwards angle.

"Oh well Becs wasn't feeling well so she cancelled our tutoring session" Chloe explains as she glances over at the brunette who is looking a lot better than she did a few hours ago.

Tom, his football bag still slung over his shoulder, shakes his head in confusion "That doesn't explain why you're here"

The red head furrows her brow "Wait, why did i come here agai- Oh! Right! _Someone-"_ Chloe glares at the person sitting next to her "- stopped replying to my messages in the middle of a conversation"

"Dude I got in the shower for like not even 10 minutes" Beca sighs, still not taking her eyes off the screen.

Chloe rolls her eyes and turns back to her boyfriend "I thought she passed out or something" she smiles innocently "so I dropped by"

"And you're _still_ here?" Tom asks with a pissy expression

"I'm not positive but I'm _pretty_ sure that when a person's girlfriend is at their house, that person is y'know, maybe a little more excited?" Beca sasses, finally looking away from the screen with a faux confused look.

"And what would _you_ know about girlfriends Beca?" Tom makes eye contact with his step sister "You ran away from the only person who wanted you" The quarterback will later realise that that was a low blow but for now, he holds his chin up high.

Beca on the other hand is just staring. Staring at her step brother, the _only_ person she thought she could talk to about that, with an expression of disappointment and yet she isn't shocked. She licks her lips before taking a breathe "Yeah" she smacks her lips together "You're right" she nods "You're totally right" she begins to stand from her place on the couch.

Chloe watches with wide uncertain eyes, she leans forward slightly to touch Beca's hand.

The brunette chuckles as she steps away from Chloe and the lounge, she looks back at Tom who is looking a little more guilty now, she smiles a smile that says _its fine_. "No harsh feelings, you two have fun" she looks over at the clock "Well not too much fun, Sheila will be home soon"

"You're a nerd, Mitchell" Tom says with mild affection. He knows he took it a little far but his sister has always been a little passive aggressive when it comes to him. She doesn't want to fight and he knows that she's taking one for the team so they won't. She always does.

"Takes one to know one, asshole" Beca forces a smile before strolling purposefully through the house and up the stairs without a second glance back.

Fifteen minutes later, Beca will be in her bed listening to music when she hears the house door slam, followed shortly by a car door and then the sound of a familiar engine driving off. She'll pretend she didn't hear it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know Becs but I think my mom is actually okay with me dating Aubrey now" Jesse's eyes gleam with excitement.

Beca, who is standing in front of her best friend outside their music class, smiles happily for her best friend "Dude, that's awesome but I don't actually remember her having a problem with it?"

"Oh she didn't really, she just thought we weren't compatible. You know mom, obsessed with all that zodiac crap"

Beca laughs, Jesse's mom is quite an odd one but a brilliant one at that "What? Is Aubrey a Gemini or something?"

They both laugh to themselves before Jesse stops suddenly, almost comically "Becs" he's looking over the top of her head, he coughs before his face transitions flawlessly into a warm smile "Hey Chloe!"

Beca's eyes close as she sighs, she curses under her breathe before turning around slowly "Hey Chlo"

"Hey guys, I just ran into Bumper and he told me to tell you both that your class is in Miss Pearsons old room"

Jesse's brow furrows "Why-" realisation dawns on him "Oh right, they're fixing the hole in the roof in there" he gestures towards the room they've been standing in front of for the last ten minutes.

Beca rolls her eyes "And you forgot that how?"

"It's not like you remembered" Jesse shifts his side bag "Thanks Chloe" he smiles before walking off towards 'A' block.

"Uh yeah, thanks. See you around" Beca smiles briefly at the red head before following her best friend quickly.

"Wait, Beca?"

The brunette girl looks from the older girl to Jesse who has stopped a few steps away. "Uh yeah?"

"Do you mind if we talk for a second?" Chloe asks as she steps towards the shorter girl.

Beca looks back at her best friend who is looking down at his watch "I should probably get to clas-"

"I'll tell Lawson you ran back to the labs to get your glasses" Jesse walks off without getting a response, he knows Beca's been avoiding Chloe and he thinks it's dumb when she could just talk about what the issue is.

The Junior sighs as she reluctantly faces the red head with an awkward expression.

Chloe tilts her head in confusion "You don't wear glasses?"

"I don't. Well not really, I mean I do sometimes" Beca runs her fingers through her hair "My eyes strain a little" she shrugs casually "sometimes"

"Oh..." The red head tries imagining the girl with glasses and finds that she is struggling to do so but when a small cough interrupts her thoughts, she snaps back to the reason she stopped her friend in the first place "Oh right! Sorry for making you late to class but I just wanted to ask you why you've been avoiding me"

Beca's a little taken by the casual tone of the older girl, she isn't accusing or showing signs of anger. "Uhm..." the brunette doesn't really know what to say "I'm not?"

Chloe chuckles softly with a warm smile "It wasn't an accusation, I know you're avoiding me and I just wanted to know the reason"

The brunette stares at the girl in front of her with her mouth slightly agape "Uh okay but why do you think i'm avoiding you?" Beca knows it's a stupid question the moment it leaves her lips.

The cheerleader shakes her head genially "Every break you're not sitting with Jesse or Amy, you're in ' _detention_ '-" Chloe smirks at the small quirk of perfectly shaped brown eyebrows "-Tom parks next to me so you get Jesse to take you to and from school and you've probably been thinking about the text message you're going to send me to say you can't make it to tutoring this afternoon" The red head tilts her with a knowing look.

Beca opens her mouth to speak, her hand in a gesturing position ready to deny and deny wholeheartedly. Instead she deflates "Are yo- how did yo- okay but I saw you on Monday and I wasn't avoiding you?"

"Tom got mad and said some things and then you went all weird and told us not to have _'too much fun'_ and I understood Tuesday but it's Thursday and you're still avoiding me" The older girl places one hand on her hip "So what gives, Mitchell?"

The brunette stares at Chloe "Dude, I thought I told you not to get clingy" she jokes with a small grin.

"And I told you _too late_ " Chloe retorts back without hesitation.

Beca rolls her eyes good naturedly before adjusting the straps of her back pack "Saying stuff like that really doesn't help this avoidance issue, Beale"

The red head smirks, she knows Beca doesn't actually think she's being clingy. She looks down at the time on her watch "You should get to class"

"You don't say?" Beca remarks sarcastically.

Chloe shrugs before hitting her friends shoulder playfully "I'll see you this afternoon okay?"

Beca sighs dramatically, she throws her head back in fake exasperation "F _i_ ne" when she hears a amused giggle, the brunette considers her job done. She smiles briefly "See you around, Red"

"Bye" Chloe grins, her feet planted to the ground while she watches an awkward Junior dawdle off to class, looking over her shoulder every so often.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh right... tutoring" Tom says unimpressed when he reaches his truck to see his sister hovering near Chloe's spotless silver Susuki Swift.

"Don't overwhelm me with your excitement there, bud" Beca drawls as she leans against the passenger side of the car.

The Quarterback rolls his eyes "You staying there for dinner tonight again?"

The younger girl shrugs "I don't know, it's not like I can just invite myself to dinner"

"Yeah you can, my dad sai-" Chloe joins in and then cuts herself off "-said that you can always ask" she places her hands around her boyfriend elbow affectionately.

Beca snorts. _Nice save_ she thinks as she watches her brother narrow his eyes slightly and then sigh in defeat. "Call me before five and let me know"

The Junior nods her head once, she watches as Chloe unlocks the car door. Beca takes this as a sign to get in the car and to leave the couple alone.

Beca has a long list of the things that she hates so it's not surprise that she is now reflecting upon one of the things that make her severely uncomfortable.

Watching people kiss in front of her.

She's found that it's not really the act of kissing that makes her uncomfortable, it's more so she doesn't where to look or how to act. If you watch them, that's creepy. If you look away, that's awkward and so, here she is stuck in that predicament.

Chloe and Tom are facing each other right next to her window, talking closely with lovey dovey grins on their faces. Muscular arms around her waist, slim toned arms around his neck and here is Beca, awkwardly looking down at her phone which is about to die, like she wishes she was if she's being honest.

After a few torturous moments, Chloe unwraps her arms from around her boyfriend. She presses her lips against his for a brief moment before smiling and walking around her car to the drivers side. "I'll message you tonight babe, see you"

"Alright, bye" Tom waves lazily, his grin the same.

When Chloe gets in the car she sees her friend sticking her rude finger up at her brother with a faux serious expression. He returns it with a roll of the eyes and an amused smile.

"Sorry about that"

"For what? I'm the one that should apologize" Beca clicks on her seat belt before looking over at the red head.

Chloe's brow furrow "What for- oh you mean for avoiding me?"

" _That_ and that you have to kiss my brother" The brunette smirks smugly as she looks out the window to see her brother pulling out his spot.

The Senior rolls her eyes with automatic grin "You-" she shakes her head in amusement, she forgets how witty Beca is sometimes "- you know your brother isn't a bad kisser"

Beca's face smoothly transitions into a look of disgust "Um ew, why on Earth do you think I need to know that?"

Chloe laughs melodically "Because I knew it would get that reaction"

The brunette shakes her head and looks out her window as the ignition comes to life "Let's _not_ talk about that ever again"

"About Tom's kissing? or kissing in general?"

Beca shakes her head "Both" she looks over to see Chloe focused on the road with a smirk on her lips. "what?"

"Nothing" The red head shakes her head slightly

"Hm okay then" Beca shrugs and forces herself to look disinterested.

"It's just that-" Chloe starts and Beca smirks at the predictability. "- you want to seem all mysterious and badass but then you get all flustered and weird about kissing?"

Beca rolls her eyes "I've got nothing against kissing, I like it just as much as the next teenager but talking about it with my brothers girlfriend?" she scrunches her nose adorable "no thanks"

"Okay, no more kiss talk that involves your brother, got it" Chloe nods her head once, the car goes silent as she keeps glancing over at the girl in her car curiously "Have you ever kissed someone before?"

"OhmygodChloestop"

"What? I'm just curious" The red head whines with a pout.

Beca snorts again "You say that a _lot_ "

"Yeah so? As you said you're mysterious and i'm curious. Obviously i'm going to want to know things about you"

The brunette rolls her eyes, the connotations behind _curiosity_ flies straight over her head. She's glad that the Beale residence is coming into view "I've kissed someone before and that's all you're getting"

Chloe doesn't show any signs of disappointment, she merely nods "Okay well, now I know one more thing I didn't"

Beca is slightly surprised by the lack of pushing and prying and questions. She's a little touched that her friend isn't pressuring her into talking about things she's not comfortable talking about. "I'd ask about you but I think I know the answer" she laughs awkwardly.

The red head grins "Yeah, yeah" she pulls into her driveway, parks the car and turns off the ignition. She looks over at the younger girl sitting next to her "If you ever want to know anything, just ask"

Beca's brow furrow slightly "Okay... I'll keep that in mind"

Chloe shakes her head at her friends lack of interest in emotional bonding "You're such an onion"

The brunette knows what that is symbolic for, she rolls her eyes and opens the car door and steps out. "Dude, not you too"

The Cheerleader follows in suit and rounds the car to walk up the driveway with her friend "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone you've ever met has told you that"

Beca nods her head heavily with an exasperated sigh " _So_ many people have said it and every time they say it, I say the same thing back"

The red head waits in suspense but its obvious the other teenager is waiting for a prompt. "And what is that?"

"No matter how many layers you peel off... It's still just a friggen _onion"_

Chloe's head lolls back slightly as she laugh freely at the comeback, Beca watches this reaction with a proud smile and a low quiet chuckle.

"That's actually really true, Beca"

They both walk through the front door "I'm telling you, everyone thinks that maybe somewhere beneath my cold, small exterior that there's some softie with actual feelings." Beca shrugs carelessly "It's all a lie. I'm just an onion through and through. If you get too close, you'll start crying"

Chloe pulls the brunette into her side as she laughs at the comedian that is her friend. "Mom always said that crying is catharti- oh hey maybe you can dress up as an onion for halloween"

Beca sighs hopelessly through the blatant disregard for personal space. At least Chloe smells like nice. She's reminded by that to tell Chloe that she wont be able to make tutoring on halloween eve as her father has designated her the candy giver _outerer._

"Hey Beca, would you mind going out to tell my mom dinner is ready?"

It's the week after Beca's avoiding stunt and the routine is firmly back in place. The brunette looks up from her place on the couch, she's sitting next to Ryan, X-box controller in hand. "Huh?" she pauses the game and points at Ryan "Why can't one of these two perfectly healthy eleven year olds do it?"

Liam who is sitting on a single recliner, his glasses on and laptop on his lap, raises his finger and mutters "I'm doing homework"

Ryan lays back on the couch and yawns "I had soccer training this afternoon, i'm _super_ tired"

Beca rolls her eyes good naturedly "okay, fine" she gets up off the couch and walks towards the person making her get up "How pretty are you that you make me defy the natural order of things"

"You being on the couch playing video games is the natural order of things?" Chloe asks with a smirk as she follows the brunette out of the room "Although I'll admit that I do like hearing the pretty part"

"The natural order of things is me being lazy" Beca groans internally at mentioning the other girls appearance.

"You put up a good fight" Chloe pats her friends shoulder before turning off into the kitchen with her father, who is singing terribly while cooking at the stove.

The younger girl sighs as she slides open the back door, a slight change in temperature makes her wrap her arms around her midsection. For reasons that are completely understandable, Beca feels a small amount of anxiety about walking to the flat out the back serving as Cassandra's office.

And the reason for that anxiety has just made an appearance "Hey boy" Beca smiles a little nervously, she likes the German Shepard but the dog, who is apparently young, is the size of a pony.

He's walking towards her from his kennel situated right outside Cass's office. "I don't like my brother either, trust me" she chuckles awkwardly. She hasn't been outside and the canine hasnt really been inside since her first tutoring session with Chloe, therefore she hasn't been able to get to know the dog.

The dog eyes her suspiciously, he knows the scent of this human, it's similar to that other human whom he does not trust at all. This one though, this one smells of something gentler.

Beca's eyes widen as Apollo pads closer to her and, the most surprising part, puts his head under the hand that is now hanging lazily by her side. "Oh?" the amateur DJ smiles genuinely as she begins to, for the first time ever, pat the top of the over-protective German Shepards head. "Well Tom isn't going to like this" she mutters, amusement laced through her voice.

"Like what, dear?"

Beca's head snaps up to see Cassandra standing at her office door with a knowing smile "Oh hey, I – uh - just came to tell you dinner is ready" she's still in shock that Apollo is letting her pat him.

The psychologist smiles "Right, thank you, Beca" she steps out of her office and closes the door behind her, when she turns back around to see Apollo closely following Beca up the back porch stairs. Cassandra chuckles under her breath as she walks in the same direction.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm not hungry, I ate at Chloe's" Beca utters in irritation, her headphones hanging around her neck, sound mixing software paused.

"Yeah Tom mentioned that" William Mitchell sighs, his top half peeking through the door cautiously, he knows his daughter doesn't like being interrupted while mixing music "He doesn't seem too happy about it"

Beca rolls her eyes "He'd only be happy if I magically became great at biology and didn't need to see Chloe two days a week"

Will's brow furrows, his expression confused "Oh I thought you were with her more often than that? Tom certainly made it seem like that"

The teenager exhales loudly as she spins in her chair, facing her father completely for the first time. "The tutoring isn't _really_ his problem, his problem is that I stay for dinner"

"I have noticed that you're not eating dinner here as often"

"It's not like I don't try to say no, Chloe's dad is just _really_ persuasive" Beca defends truthfully. If she tries to say no to David, he gives her this look and Beca is doomed. She's pretty sure Chloe inherited the look.

"It's not a bad thing, i'm sort of glad you're making friends. It's just been you and Jesse for so long" Will opens the door a little wider and steps in, his hand resting on the door knob "I don't see Olivia as often anymore, are you guys okay?"

Beca scratches the back of her neck in thought, she nods slowly "Yeah we're fine, we've just got weird schedules. When she's free, i'm with Chloe. When i'm free, she's working or she's with her other friends" the brunette internally smirks at the vague nature of her sentence. "We hang out at school so it's fine"

Will nods his head "Okay" he clicks his tongue in finality "Well... i'll let you get back to it"

The teenager smiles awkwardly "Cool"

"Don't stay up too late Beca" William closes the door behind him, leaving Beca to return back to her mixing.

Having started mixing when she was fourteen, Beca knows that her mash-ups aren't great right now but she's getting better and better and soon enough she might actually let someone hear one of them.

Placing her headphones back onto her ears carefully, she clicks back onto the program. Her eyes searching for the place she left off, she clicks play to get back into the zone.

Once in the zone, she manages to edit at least 30 seconds of music before she sees her phone screen light up on the desk in front of her.

She rolls her eyes, planning on replying when she's finished, until the phone begins to vibrate the table and the screen lights up again with a picture of Chloe. Only four people have photos on their contacts and that was by their own doing. Jesse, Olivia, Tom and Chloe.

Without hesitation, Beca slides off her headphones and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Beca! What are you doing?_ "

"Oh uh nothing interesting, you?"

" _I want to go to the movies, you wanna come?_ "

Beca's brow furrows, she looks down at the time. She literally got home an hour ago _from_ Chloe's.

"Dude, I just saw you"

" _I know but i'm bored_ " Chloe justifies as though it is the most obvious reason and that it's not absurd at all.

"Why the movies? And why me?" Beca asks as she takes her head phones off completely, before walking a few steps over to her bed where she plops down carelessly, her head relaxing into the pillow.

" _Oh right, you hate movies... Well, we can go to Dotties and share a sundae?_ "

The brunette has her arm over her eyes blocking out the light emanating from her lamp. "Okay Chloe, I'm not saying no because I could really go for a sundae right now but I ask again...why me and not your boyfriend? Or Stacie? Or Aubrey?"

Without pause, an answer comes through the phone " _Stacie is at dance, Bree's studying and Tom is a little angry with me"_

Beca groans in irritation "What's he pissy about now?"

" _Oh nothing, you know him_ " Chloe utters quickly before changing the subject indiscreetly " _So you wanna go?"_

The brunette sits up on her unmade bed "Chloe, if Tom is already angry with you, I don't think hanging out with me is the best idea. Why is he angry with you?"

" _I don't know, I mean it might be the Instagram photo I just posted"_

The younger girls lifts her phone from her ear, putting it on speaker before getting Instagram up on her screen "What photo? Is it like a super revealing picture? Oh Tom hates those" Beca is rambling until the first picture comes up on her feed.

When it loads, Beca's heart skips a beat, drops and does a dance all at once. "Oh..."

It's a picture of Beca standing in the kitchen looking unimpressed with bubbles all down her front and in her hair, glaring at David who has his head back in laughter. Ryan and Nick can be seen in the corner of the photos laughing as well while Cass is also recording on video next to the twins.

That was just over an hour ago, Beca offered to wash the dishes but David refused, his excuse was that she'd break more of their property. Beca insisted and so in an effort to deter her, he attacked her with soap water and bubbles. A water fight ensued.

The caption of the photo: **My** **favourite people**

On one hand Beca is imploding, it's a really cute photo. She is unexpectedly attached to her friends family and this photo explains her relationship with them in one picture.

But on the other hand, she can definitely see why her brother would be mad.

" _Beca?_ " Chloe's voice floats through the speaker.

"Oh right, um..." Beca clears her throat which has all of a sudden tightened a little "You don't see why he'd be mad?"

Chloe sighs loudly, sounding a little tired now " _I mean yeah but I wasn't really thinking when I posted it. It's such a cute photo"_

The brunette can't stop staring at the photo "Yeah... it is"

" _Do you think I should take it down?"_

Beca's first immediate reaction is to tell Chloe that that is a horrible idea but when she thinks about it a little longer, she realises that her brother would be hurt by this and even with the amount of shit she gives him, she doesn't want that. "You know, it's up to you but if you do, you have to send this picture to me"

Chloe giggles " _Okay"_

"Maybe call him and talk to him about it... then message me later if you still want to get that sundae" The more ' _sundae'_ is said, the more Beca craves one but she kind of feels bad.

" _Alright, I'll talk to you then. Thanks Becs"_

Beca can practically hear the soft smile on the red heads face. "Laters, Beale" and with that the phone call is ended and the waiting game begins. Half of the waiting is spent with Beca looking at the photo... but she'd never tell anyone that.

And Chloe never takes it down but she never calls her to ask her about that sundae either.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, are you mad at me?" Chloe asks with wide concerned eyes.

Beca can already feel her resolve crumbling with every look into cerulean eyes. "Why would I be mad at you?" the brunette averts her eyes to the task at hand.

She's in charge of the music at their Creative and Performing Arts showcase and so she's stuck at school after hours setting up the music systems. It's a Monday so tutoring has been replaced.

Usually Beca feels a little down if they don't have their bi weekly tutoring seessions but Beca needed a bit of space to get over the small amount of anger she felt when she found out Tom was taking her place to get a sundae.

The red head is standing in front of the music desk set up with a frown that looks like it's from a cartoon. Chloe is here because she apparently sings, when Beca found out she rolled her eyes and sighed because what else could Chloe Beale do to be more perfect "Because I went to Dottie's with Tom instead of you?"

The younger girl looks up from her DJ'ing systems, her face neutral "Yeah, you did and that sucked because I was really looking forward to a sundae but it's nothing to get mad over and it was like last week dude" she shrugs nonchalantly, she's playing it off casually but that's hours of repressing her real feelings about being replaced. She knows it's dumb which is why she's repressing it.

Chloe doesn't acknowledge the fact that her friend just said she was upset about a sundae over being upset about spending time with her. "Why _aren't_ you mad at me?" now the red head is just getting frustrated because if she were in Beca's shoes, she would be at least a little hurt.

"Alright, Chloe..." The amateur DJ raises her hands in a surrendering manner "You know... I'm not entirely sure why you _want_ me to be mad at you, but if you want me to say I am because you decided to hang out with your boyfriend instead of me, then I will..."

"But you'd be lying" Chloe raises her voice slightly, she has no idea why she's acting like this "I cancel on you and I feel terrible but you don't care at all, that just makes me think you don't actually like hanging out with me- that you don't like m-"

"Miss Beale, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Both teenagers break away from intense eye contact with each other to the individual standing a few metres away with an unimpressed expression.

"Oh uh right, sorry, Ms Abernathy" Chloe winces slightly, she must've been talking too loudly in the near empty performance hall. The older girl smiles apologetically at Beca "I'll talk to you later?"

Beca nods her head once "Good luck, Red, you'll be great" and with that, the brunette is left to work with buttons and switches and her own thoughts.

With an intermission allowing Beca to _finally_ focus on her thoughts and only her thoughts, she's sitting down with a mediocre sandwich and an energy drink that tastes like a vat of liquid sugar.

Running on two hours sleep isn't ideal for a moody teenager.

"Hey Beca!"

The Junior's skeleton basically jumps out of her skin, the energy drink is making her jumpy as it is, but an eleven year old sneaking up on her and scaring the bejeebus out of her has now got her on high alert "Shit Ryan" she composes herself and then she realises that it isn't just Ryan standing there "Oh he-ey guys"

The Beale family is standing together (minus one) all perfect, beautiful and amused. "Hey there maestro" David looks towards all the music equipment with an impressed nod.

"Maestro's a bit much, Ted, I just press play and pause and turn the volume up and down" Beca leaves out all the other parts that are too tedious to explain.

"Ted?" Cassandra interjects with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right you weren't there" David reconciles. He chuckles at the memory "Beca said I remind her of a character off a show, he's an architect"

"He's also annoying, makes terrible jokes and manages to get with women _way_ out of his league" Beca adds pointedly as though it is the most important part, even though the last part isn't true. Both Beale parents are attractive and great.

Davids scoffs but the crinkles of the edge of his eyes tell everyone he's amused. While Cassandra looks impressed by the observation "She does have a point dear" her husband fakes offence and Cass begins to laugh loudly and freely.

"Beca, do you know how much sugar and caffeine is in that, right?" Liam points at the half finished can of Red Bull with an adorable concerned expression.

Beca snorts as she defers her attention to the ten year old "Yeah, _a lot_ "

"Then why do you drink it?" Ryan asks, also a little confused as to why people do things that are bad for them.

"Sleep deprivation dude, it'll make you do stupid shi- stuff" Beca corrects herself with a awkward smile "You guys enjoying the show so far?"

Cassandra smirks at the change of subject "It's been great, the art works are amazing" Beca nods in agreement, she cant draw a tree without it looking like a furry potato but she can appreciate the talent of the art students here at Barden.

"Oh yeah, I liked that dance group" Ryan adds in with a enthusiastic nod.

"The hip-hop one?" Beca asks even though there has only been one group dance so far. She gets a nod in reply. "I mixed that music for them" making transitions from one song to another is easy enough, it's the only type of music she'll share with people.

"No way!" Ryan's eyes widen "That's so cool"

"It was _really_ good, how do you do that?" Liam asks with a curious and impressed expression.

"It's pretty simple, i'll show you one day, man" Beca smiles at the excitement from her friend's family. She looks up to see Cass and David smiling proudly.

"You continue to surprise us, Beca" David grins warmly, his wife mirroring him.

The teenager is about to play it off cool as she always does but a voice over the sound system announces the end of the intermission. "Well I better get back to work but I'll talk to you guys later"

"Of course" Cass steps backwards with a smile "Continue with the great work dear"

"Yeah Maestro, keep it up" David holds his arms around his wife's waist with a proud smile.

"Can Beca come and get ice cream with us after?" Liam asks with a hopeful expression. He may be overly smart for his age but he still has those eleven year old qualities. Ryan nods his head in agreement.

"Of course she can" David nods at the younger girl, a smile that is nothing but inviting.

Beca hesitates, she knows Tom is here somewhere and he surely wouldn't like her going out with his girlfriends family.

"We'll let her decide later, come on kids. She's sleep deprived remember? Let's go back to our seats" Cassandra saves the day with a knowing, yet empathetic smile.

Beca is wholly thankful for Dr. Beale and her observation skills.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca has never heard Chloe sing, hell she didn't even know the girl liked music but now, Beca thinks back over the last couple of months she can recall hearing the red head singing under her breathe in the car or humming beautifully while waiting for Beca to finish reading a page but stupidly, it's never crossed her mind that the older girl could sing.

So when Beca Mitchell said to one Chloe Beale; _Don't worry Red, you'll be great_ – she never thought that would be an understatement. Chloe Beales singing is indescribable but the way it made Beca feel comes with a description.

With the red head performing with another person whom is playing the keyboard, Beca's services weren't really needed. The microphones and speakers were already on so this was one of few performances that the amataeur DJ got to sit and watch.

Not being dramatic and in complete seriousness, when Beca heard Chloe's voice hit the perfect notes and fill the hall for the first time... she died.

Okay, she didn't die but her heart fell through her ass and she felt the weirdest sensation in the corner of her eyes.

To make it worse, Beca has a hate/love relationship with the song Chloe sang. A piano version of 'Can't Help Falling in Love'. Beca doesn't like the song because love is gross but then she has this part of her that secretly wants it to be her wedding song but she'll never tell anyone this, ever.

So yeah, when Beca told Chloe she'd be _great_ she was making the biggest understated assumption ever.

Beca's pretty sure she squeezed her own arm so hard during the performance that she's going to bruise tomorrow. She had no idea that she was capable of such unpredictable emotions.

So Chloe sang perfectly and Beca's body did weird things, once it was over, the Junior clapped too loudly for her small hands and returned to her station to contemplate her life... and to continue her job.

With the show finished and Beca's equipment packed up, she gets her school bag and waltzes out into the slowly emptying crowd. She find her brother first, he was sitting with Vivienne and a few of the other Senior students.

"You look like crap" Tom eyes widen when he sees Beca.

The Junior rolls her eyes even though she knows it's true. "Thanks, that's the look I was going for" Beca looks from Tom to the boy standing next to him "Hey Johnson, you come to make fun of the drama kids again?"

"Oh whatever Mitchell, you know my brother is in the school band" Jake retorts with an annoyed sneer.

The amateur DJ doesn't bother with a reply as she's, unfortunately, made eye contact with the one and only schools death eater, Vivienne.

"Oh hey Vivienne" Beca dare not make a smart ass comment to this girl. Beca may be a sarcastic asshole but she's not dumb.

"Mitchell" The raven haired teenager replies with no interest.

Vivienne isn't a bitch per se, she hasn't really done anything terrible to earn her nicknames and that shining reputation. It's just that everything about her is terrifying. Her hair comes just passed her shoulders in a straight silky manner, the colour is close to black but it has a sort of dark purpley tinge to it. Her eyes are like daggers but they also say she couldn't care less about anything.

She wears a lot of black and gives off this aura that basically screams ' _Run for your life'._

The younger girl wonders what the soul destroyer is doing here but then she remembers that her lovely friend, Olivia is in the schools drama group which did a short skit tonight, it was hilarious. "Liv did really well tonight, huh?"

Beca forces herself not to react to the way Vivienne's demeanour changes completely the moment Olivia is mentioned.

"Yes... I suppose she did" A reply with some actual, admittedly discreet, emotion this time.

"Hey Becs, since Chloe can sing, you should use her for some of your mixes" Tom interrupts the conversation that was increasing in awkwardness.

Beca's bites her lips in thought, she definitely could but does she want to? She doesn't even have great recording equipmen- Beca does a double take for like the 3rd time in her life "Wait, did yo-"

"Tom! Beca!" A very well known and now more appreciated, voice interrupts her.

"Hey babe!" Tom smiles as his girlfriend skips over towards them "You were amazing!" he opens his arms wide for Chloe to leap into.

Beca nearly gags. She almost forgets about the fact that Tom just suggested an activity that would mean Chloe and Beca spending _more_ time together.

"Thanks!" Chloe wraps her arms around his shoulders "I was so nervous!"

They hug for a few moments, exchanging words quietly while Beca stand awkwardly to the side. Vivienne is a few meters away smirking at Olivia who is blushing adorably, probably because of something the devil said. Jake is walking away with his little brother, his school bag slung over his shoulder.

Once again, leaving Beca alone... being an awkward third wheel.

That is until the coolest architect she knows bumps into her. "Hey Maestro, nice work tonight"

Beca smiles modestly, she doesn't see how pressing a few buttons is worth praise but it's not like _her_ parents are here telling her she did well. "Eh not really but thanks" she shrugs as the rest of the family come into view.

Cassandra has her arm around Ryans shoulders lovingly while Liam is eyeing his sister and her boyfriend with an indistinguishable expression.

"Hey guys"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You did well tonight dear" Cassandra smiles warmly at the teenager

Beca shrugs, she scratches the back of her neck "I press buttons and turn dials, Chloe is the one who did well"

"Aw thanks Becs" Chloe somehow appeared at Beca's side, she wraps her arm around her shoulders and pulls her into a side hug.

"I didn't know you could sing?" Beca mumbles as she tries not to look like she's enjoying the affection.

"Oh well, yeah I had surgery last year because I had nodes so I just wanted to give it some time before I tried singing seriously again" Chloe moves the hand around Beca's shoulders to gently touch her throat in memory.

Beca sighs in fake frustration, trying to keep things light. She'll ask Chloe about the surgery another time "So you're an artist, you can dance, you can sing, you know karate _and_ you're smart?"

"Don't forget beautiful" Tom adds in like the cliché butthead he is, dropping his arm around Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe drags her amused gaze away from Beca to her boyfriend, she gives him a small smile.

Beca just rolls her eyes, she's never hid her mild annoyance with gross romance shit and she never will. Although, there's something that catches Beca's interest, it's ever so slight and she's been noticing it since she heard the car door slam last week.

Chloe isn't leaning into the affection and Chloe Beale not leaning into and returning it with every fibre of her being? Somethings up and Beca can sense it.

With a small throaty cough, Cassandra changes the subject "Yes, well you did such a fantastic job, dear. We're very proud."

"I agree, you nearly made me cry!" David moves forward to pull his daughter into a headlock "When you said Elvis, I assumed i'd be up dancing but no, I had to ask your mother for tissues, Squirt!"

"Sorry, not sorry" Chloe laughs into her fathers embrace.

They all resume into conversation for a few minutes before one of the twins ask if they can go get ice cream now and so, awkwardness ensues.

"So you coming along, kid?" David asks looking down at his favourite brunette teenager

"Uhh..." Beca looks from David, to Chloe, to the twins, to her brother and then Cassandra, each expression different. Her brothers especially. "Umm..."

"Tom, dear, would you like to join us as well?" Cassandra, the life saver, asks politely.

The quarterback takes his arm from his girlfriends shoulders, he shakes his head subtly "I'd love to but I have an assignment due in-" he looks down at his watch and makes a distasteful expression "- 3 hours"

"Oh well maybe next time"

"For sure, thanks for the offer" Tom smiles charmingly, he holds his hand out for David to shake "Have a good night" he smiles at the boys and Cassandra.

"Bye"

"Cya"

"Nice seeing you, dear"

"See you at home,Tommy Boy" Beca lazily salutes at her older brother, whom nods his good bye to her.

Chloe and Tom exchange a quick kiss on the lips before the quarterback walks away, swinging his keys around his finger noisily.

The Beale family interchange looks before Ryan starts a negotiation with his mom about how much ice cream he's allowed to have. Liam joins in almost immediately.

David chuckles, shaking his head as he starts to walk towards the exit of the performance hall. Beca and Chloe following in suit, also laughing at the reasoning skills of the ten year olds.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca usually hates asking people questions that she knows will be met with long, complicated answers but with Chloe, she doesn't care about the consequences of her questions because it just means she gets to listen to her friends voice.

It's not gay or anything, it's just Chloe has a nice voice and Beca rarely meets a voice she doesn't get sick of.

"So..."

Chloe smirks, she can sense the tension radiating off Beca. When they were with Chloe's family, it was just like usual but the moment Chloe's car came to a stop at the bottom of Beca's driveway the air around them just felt a whole lot denser " _So_..."

Beca's eyes are glued to the ring she's twisting around her thumb nervously "I- uh" she chances a glance at her friend "I never asked you about what happened"

The red heads nose scrunches slightly "With what?"

Beca blinks "Um" she nods her head towards the house they're parked in front of "Last week with Tom. I kind of heard the door slam?"

"Oh" Chloe looks away for the first time

And that makes Beca panic slightly, Chloe always has something to say or a reaction but she's just looking at the small glowing numbers on her dashboard in silence.

So Beca tries to fill the silence "I mean, I feel like a shit friend for making that an awkward situation and I feel like shit friend for kind of avoiding you and I should apologise for that now that I think about it. Shit. I'm sorry, Chlo. I don't know how to talk about shit and it's really immature of me-"

"It wasn't your fault" Chloe interrupts, still staring at the time.

Beca doesn't know how to respond to that but she tries "I mean, I shouldn't have avoided you because of something Tom said to me. I just- no, this isn't what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about _you"_

"Me?" Chloe looks over at her friend with a confused eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we never spoke about what happened after I went upstairs, like what went down"

"Oh" Chloe bites her bottom lip in thought, her eyes looking down as she tries to recollect what happened "We just had a bit of a fight"

Beca sighs "I mean i'm not great at friendships but i'm trying here, Chlo. I want you to feel like you can tell me this shit, like you can vent to me... y'know? "

The side of Chloe's lips quirk upwards "I know" she places her hand on top of Beca's fidgeting ones "It means a lot to me, Becs, seriously"

Beca rolls her eyes with an amused smile "Okay, lets not go to Mushtown. I just want to know what happened"

Chloe giggles as she takes one of Beca's hands into both of hers, resting it on the armrest console "You know" she begins to toy with Beca's fingers distractedly "I didn't realise how mean Tom could be"

Beca scoffs "Seriously?"

The red head shrugs "He's sweet most of the time, you're his sister so you're probably one of the only people who have probably seen the worst of him"

The brunette is looking at the way Chloe is tracing the outline of her fingers with her own "Uhh yeah, I guess that's true"

"And I know he can be a jerk" Chloe sighs "but he just, he wouldn't take my side into account and it was all about how I hurt him and how I'm the cause of our issues. And when I told him I thought he had to reign in his jealousy and possessiveness, he basically said it was my fault he was acting like this"

Beca almost chokes on her scoff "Are you serious?" she shakes her head aggressively "That- that is so- so fucking toxic"

Chloe nods her head in agreement "That's what I said"

"I genuinely cannot believe he said that" Beca eyebrows are furrowed in confusion and anger "I know he's a jerk but that's like abusive shit, that's not okay"

Chloe shrugs "Which is why I stormed out. I told him that what he said was emotionally abusive and that if he couldn't see that then we'd be done"

Beca sighs in relief, she presses at the bridge of her nose with her free hand "I'm still in shock, i'm going to have to talk to that asshole"

The redhead quickly intertwines their fingers and squeezes their hands together "No, no, it's okay, Beca"

"Okay? It's so not ok-"

"No, I mean we sat down and spoke about it when we both calmed down and he actually went away and researched what I said and he apologised and _understood_ what he was apologising about"

Beca's head tilts and her nose scrunches up "Uh"

"No, I know that doesn't mean that he's going to be the perfect boyfriend and I know that It might seem naïve of me to keep dating him but he's trying to get it and I-" Chloe shrugs "I just have to believe he actually is willing to change "

Beca sighs, she has a million thoughts running through her head right now but who is she to give relationship advice "I can't tell you what to do, Red. Just be careful, that shit is tricky and I know he's my brother and I don't think he's a bad guy but sometimes we don't know shit is abusive because society is only now catching up"

Chloe nods in agreement, she smiles as she squeezes her friends hand. "Thank you for not judging me and for like, just being here"

Beca scoffs and rolls her eyes "Don't thank me for that, Chlo. That's what friends are for right?" she squeezes her friends hand back "I will punch my brother if you ask me to y'know"

The two of them fall into a fit of laughter, it'll be another half and hour of talking and hand holding before they realise the time. Both eventually end up in their own beds and falling asleep with small smiles donning their lips.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mrs. Yung, a lovely lady with the occasional Asian accent just asked Beca to stay back after class and now, Beca is catastrophising.

Thoughts of failure follow with feelings of dread and disappointment, she's failed Biology and now she is going to fail Junior year, she's going to be stuck in Junior year forever, meaning she'll never leave Barden, meaning she'll never leave Georgia, meaning her life is over.

"Beca?"

The teenager whom is currently freaking out looks up to see Benji standing with his back pack on and a concerned expression "huh-yeah?"

"Are you okay, Beca?"

"Uhh yeah, i'm fine" Beca smile is completely fake "Just thinking about our assignment"

"Oh um, okay well the bell just went" The curly haired boy gestures to the near empty class room.

Beca nods her head once "Oh right, thanks Benji. I'll see you later" she says as she stands from her place, packing her books and stationary up.

"Alright, see you around" Benji smiles before walking out of the class room. Leaving Beca with Mrs. Yung.

The young dark haired teacher is out the front of the class room, waiting for her student to approach her. Beca eventually does with her back pack on and body flushed with nervousness.

"Uh hey Miss. What'd you want to speak to me about?"

Yung, who is leaning against one of the front desks is smiling knowingly "It's nothing bad"

That relieves one tenth of Beca's anxiety "Okay?"

"I asked you to stay back to talk about your grades" Yung stands up straighter with a proud smile "You're rising in the ranks, Miss Mitchell. I'm seeing a lot of progress"

Beca's shoulders sag in relief, she's not religious but if she were, she'd be thanking the almighty "Oh thank god, I was freaking out, I thought you were going to tell me I had to repeat"

Yung shakes her head with a confused expression "Why would you think that? Clearly something is changing in your study regime, it's working _very_ well"

Beca takes a long relieved sigh "Oh cool, that's good. Uh yeah, a friends been tutoring me for a few months now"

"Well who ever your friend may be, they're doing a great job. You're in the top ten of the class" The teacher smiles when she sees the surprise in her students eyes.

"No shit?" Beca makes an apologetic expression the moment the word came out of her mouth.

Yung laughs loudly, she never really spoke to Beca unless it was about her failing which was never fun but it's good to see this side of her newly passing biology student. "No _shit_ , Miss Mitchell"

Beca laughs at her biology teacher, she was always dreading seeing Mrs. Yung because bad news always came with a talk from her but now that she is out of the woods in biology, she's noticing that the older woman is actually pretty cool. "Thanks Miss"

"Thank _you_ for taking action in your studies Beca" Yung smiles proudly "You better get to your next class. Keep up the good work"

"I'll try" Beca grins, her whole body filled with a new energy, she basically skips out of the class room with her phone in hand ready to text a certain red headed tutor.

"Beca said that she's actually excited to go to Biology now" Chloe retells to her boyfriend who is sitting on the couch next to her. "Well not in those exact words... okay she didn't actually say that at all but I can tell"

"That's good" Tom utters as he turns up the volume of the show slightly. The both of them are curled up in front of the television watching a baseball game.. Well Tom is watching and Chloe is talking.

"I can't believe she's top ten, I mean I _can_ believe it, that's why I never gave up on her but still to actually hear her say _top ten_ makes me so excited!" Chloe is practically vibrating with happiness.

Tom's reply is a nod and a small hum of acknowledgement.

"She says that once she gets a job, she'll be content with where she is right now. How good is that?!"

That peaks the quarterbacks interest, he keeps forgetting to talk to his football buddy about a job for Beca. He makes a mental note to do so next week. "That's great, babe"

"I can't wait to talk to her about it on Monday"

Tom rolls his eyes, he's sure they'll be on the phone tonight. "If she's doing so well then maybe you could do sessions _once_ a week" he says without looking at the red head.

Chloe's face scrunches in confusion "What? Why would I do that?" the cheerleader is really hoping her boyfriend isn't suggesting this because he's jealous.

The Quarterback shrugs "It's our last year in high school and I thought you might want to focus on yourself and y'know _passing_ senior year?"

The red head sighs, her boyfriend does have a point. She isn't focusing on her studies as much as she could but she's still passing and no other aspect of her life is suffering because of her tutoring sessions with Beca. "I can see where you're coming from"

Tom doesn't acknowledge the small spike of excitement.

"But I'm still getting A's in all my classes and I love hanging out with Becs, so I think cutting down would be pointless" Chloe rationalises, she nods with a smile of finality.

The footballer rolls his eyes subtly... well not subtly.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" Chloe asks when she sees her boyfriends indiscreet show of irritation.

"I'm not rolling my eyes" Tom sighs as he finally looks at his girlfriend "I'm just tired" he lies, well it's not really a lie, he is tired.

"Tom, the only fights we've ever had were about me hanging out with Beca, so you might as well just let it all out now. I know you hate the fact that your sister and I are so close" Chloe sits back from her place next to the boy, she moves to the other side of the couch, facing him with an expectant look. "Let's just get it out in the open"

"Chloe, I don't want to fight" Tom exhales, he hold his hand out for his girlfriend to come back to her place against his side.

The red head wants to take his hand, curl up against him and watch TV with him for the rest of the afternoon but she can't. She's beginning to get sick of feeling like she has to tiptoe around him. "Babe, I don't want to fight either" she sighs, her knees coming up to her chest "But we're not going to work if we can't talk honestly about what's bothering us"

Tom shakes his head at the mention of them _not working_. For the first time in a long while, he genuinely likes a girl and she is more interested in his sister. He turns down the volume on the TV before turning his body to face his girlfriend "Can you actually not see why i'm like this?"

Chloe relaxes slightly, she thought he was going to deny that anything was wrong still, she's glad that he's mature enough to face his problems with her "Do you mean the way you roll your eyes and barely listen to me when I talk about Beca?"

"Babe, you're _always_ talking about Beca- or talking to her" Tom's hand gestures emphasise his genuine presence in this conversation "Why would that not annoy me?"

A small pause in conversation is filled with the low back ground noise of the television program before Chloe breaks it. She sighs with an apologetic eyes "I don't talk about her that much"

"You kind of do" The quarterback gestures to the empty Beale house "My girlfriend likes hanging out with my sister more than me and her family is practically in love with her as well"

Chloe sighs, she shrugs "Tom, my family's weird obsession with Beca has nothing to do with you or with me. They just like her"

"And you don't think that maybe it's because she's here two nights a week?" Tom asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You're here a lot as well, I don't see what that has to do with anything"

"You know your family likes her more than me and i'm beginning to think that even you like her more than me!" A raise in tone makes Chloe think that Tom is genuinely hurt by this "I care about you and I try my hardest to be a good boyfriend but you'd rather spend your time with Beca, which by the way, isn't really worth your tim-"

Chloe visibly reacts, her eyebrows scrunch together and her normally so inviting eyes are quickly flooding into something a lot more aggressive. Her demeanour changes completely which is what stop Tom from finishing his sentence "Why would you say that?"

Tom groans in frustration, he faces forward, his hand slapping onto his thighs in irritation "I tell you I care about you and that i'm trying to be a good boyfriend and the only thing you hear is _Beca_ "

"I care about you too Tom but you just said that you didn't believe that your sister, whom is my friend, isn't worth my time" Chloe is sitting up straighter, she's feeling a lot of emotions towards Tom that she's never felt before and they're not positive "You know I don't think I can be with someone who believ-"

"Chloe! I love Beca, she's a great person and she's my sister but I know her better than anyone and she doesn't let people in. She's let two people in in her whole life and both of them have fucked her over. So she keeps her distance and it sucks but she'll never care about you as much as you care about her" Tom's jaw clenches when he finishes his sentence, he knows it's harsh but it's the truth.

Chloe's eyes are watering and Tom realises that maybe sometimes, he needs to be more tactful in how he speaks the truth. He never says the right things.

"Babe, don't cry... I'm not saying that she doesn't car-"

"Are you really _that_ jealous?" Chloe shakes her head as she stands up "I know that Beca doesn't like being vulnerable but you're making me feel like crap for trying to get to know her, like you think i'm wasting my time because i'm not good enoug-"

Tom's voice raises, his hands digging into his thighs. "Chloe, you know that's not true! I'm just angry that you spend all your time getting to know her and not me. _I'm_ serious about you and _you're_ serious about her! Why wouldn't I be jealous?"

And despite the tears and the anger she was just flooded with, Chloe feels a twinge in her stomach. Her boyfriend does try and here she is talking about Beca, hanging out with Beca, helping Beca, getting to know Beca and trying to get closer to Beca while simultaneously forgetting about her boyfriend.

"You know Beca means a lot to me, I don't know what you want me to do" Chloe feels bad but her friendship with Beca is something unexplainable to most people "Beca stills needs tutoring and I like hanging out with her so I don't see-"

Tom sighs loudly, his hands interlocked above his head "I'm not asking you to end your friendship. Even if I did, I know you wouldn't. I'm just saying that I can't handle hearing about how much fun you and Beca have and how much your family loves her. I want to be with you, I really do. I've never really felt this way before and I don't want it to end because I get a little jealous so maybe tone it down on the Beca stuff while i'm with you"

"You want me to tone it down on the _Beca stuff_?" Chloe asks with a perplexed expression. She doesn't know what that entails.

The quarterback faces his girlfriend again, his eyes less hurt and now more negotiable "Like when we're hanging out maybe we can talk about something other than Beca? And maybe when you and I go out you don't ask Beca if she wants to come?"

"I ask to be polite and she always says no anyway" Chloe replies without thinking, she knows that her boy friend isn't being unreasonable. She nods her head subtly "But yes, I'll try to tone done my _Beca stuff"_

"Thanks babe" Tom smiles charmingly, he opens his arms suggestively.

Chloe leans over and presses her lips against his "I'm sorry that I made you feel like I wasn't serious about you" she murmurs into the kiss.

Tom breaks the gentle kiss to pull his girlfriend in for a hug. He wraps his arms around and holds her close to his chest.

The smell of Chloe and having her in his arms makes Tom for the first time feel something terrifying. He knows he could lose this beautiful person at any moment but that's not going to stop him from enjoying the time they spend together.

There's something else, a feeling, a gut instinct that is trying to tell him something, trying to reach out from the unconscious but it's faint and he is too busy being content right now. Later Tom will look back on that moment with a whole and that small niggling sensation will hit him like a train.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OK so the wait on chapters may be longer from now on. A review has made me rethink the way i've written this fic, it's not a bad thing, it was constructive, i'm just taking what they said into consideration. In regards to Tom's behaviour, i get that i've written it in a way where it seems sort of normal for a teenager to act that way, when it's not. i didn't understand that the way i wrote Tom is manipulative and emotionally abusive and that it shouldn't be palmed off so casually.**

 **I'm going to try and write this with more awareness but it wont be perfect and for that i apologize. So i'm trying and i do read your reviews and actually think about what yall say so enjoy my bechloe fam. xo**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dude, no" Beca's shakes her head "I'm not giving it to you" her face hardens as someone gives her _that_ look "as adorable as I think you are, you're not getting any" she remains strong in the face of ultimate cuteness.

Apollo whines softly, his chin resting on Beca's knee, brown eyes pleading.

"I don't know if you understand no but _no_. I read that macadamia's are toxic to people of your kind" The teenager stuffs the rest of her macadamia cookie into her mouth "Sorry bud" she pats his soft multicoloured fur affectionately.

The German Shepard sighs as though this is his toughest day.

"You _read_ that?"

Beca rolls her eyes "Yeah I read it on a website" she knows Chloe heard her being all weird, talking to her dog as though he understood everything she was saying.

The red head joins the younger girl on the back porch staircase "You do that often? Read articles on dog diets for fun?" She looks over with an amused expression.

The junior snorts "Yeah, for _fun._ I just didn't want to accidentally kill your dog one day" she looks down at the animal using her knee as a pillow "He keeps following me around, I'm worried that one day, I accidentally drop a piece of chocolate and then _boom_ , the Beale family has a hit out on me"

Chloe falls into a fit of giggles at the ridiculous scenario "You're paranoid"

"No I'm not. Where'd you hear that? Is someone starting rumours about me? Is it my brother? Is it Jesse? Is it _you?_ " Beca rambles psychotically, looking around suspiciously.

Now Chloe is laughing loudly, her head thrown back in amusement "You're so _weird_ , stop"

Beca smirks proudly as she averts her gaze down at the adorable canine "You're the one who insists on hanging out with me, Beale"

Chloe snorts softly "What's does that have to do with you being a weirdo?"

The brunette shrugs "I mean... like people like you and people like me don't really become the best of buds" she clears her throat slightly "Usually..."

Chloe's brow furrows in confusion " _People like me?"_

"Yes, Red" Beca sighs, she rolls her eyes and ignores the way their shoulders are bumping against each other "People like you"

"You know that's not an explanation, Mitchell" Chloe purposefully smushes herself against her friend "What red heads and brunette's? DJ's and Singers? Extroverts and introver-"

"Dude, I don't know. I mean you're so like..." Beca tilts her head and considers the person next to her "Perky and happy and like..." she scrunches her nose " _Pretty_ "

Chloe's head luls back in laughter " _What_?" she shakes her head bemusedly " _Seriously_? You don't think you're pretty, Beca?"

Beca shrugs her shoulders "I don't know, I know I'm not _unfortunate_ looking but I think I'm more of an acquired taste which is fine but you're just like... universally pretty"

"An _acquired_ taste?"

Beca nods "I mean, I know that this is all society telling me that pretty is certain shapes of noses and faces and shit but like conventionally... you're just on another level in my humble opinion"

Chloe giggles, rarely do people make her stomach twist in giddiness "Well Mitchell, if you're an acquired taste then consider my taste _acquired_ "

And that's all they say on that for that afternoon. Mainly because it was getting dark but also because it was clear Beca didn't even know what she _really_ meant when she said 'people like you'.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You do realise that _you're_ now the one who asks me to come to the games with you right?" Jesse murmurs as he pulls into the schools large parking lot.

Beca's eyes roll in irritation "I'm not even denying that I go to watch Chloe any more. She _is_ my friend ass-hat. I come to all your weird young people short film shit and I go to Olivia's plays. Why is it weird that I support Chloe's cheerleading?"

"It's not weird, it's just that your _brother_ has been playing football since he was a sophmore and you never came to his games until Chloe turned up" The car smoothly fits into a parking spot, Jesse looks at his best friend with a raised eyebrow after killing the ignition.

"I know, I know i'm a _terrible_ sister" Beca growls, she feels an uncomfortable sensation in her stomach, guilt "I wish I loved watching sweaty boys tackle each other to the ground and get all macho but I don't and Tom never really cared if I went or not"

Both teenagers exit the car, looking at each other over the roof "But Chloe does?"

"Well... yeah" Beca swings the door shut and dawdles over to her best friend with a pensive expression "She gets all pouty when I don't"

Jesse likes to think that his lovely best friend intelligent and has functioning eyes but days like this are when he knows that if a giant billboard in bright colours, with the words ' _BECA & CHLOE ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER' _hit her square in the cornea, she'd say it was just a friendly eyelash on the loose. "And you can't have that can you?"

"Have you ever seen Chloe's pouty face? It's a face that you don't want to see"

Jesse keeps it to himself that he has seen that face and it doesn't have much of an effect on him but he lets it go... for now "Thanksgiving is next week, what are you doing?"

Beca shrugs "Probably the same as all the other thanksgivings i've had here. Turkey with my dad and Sheila"

"Tom goes to visit his dads family huh?" Jesse asks, remembering that's what usually happens. Tom always comes back with some cool new thing. His dad spoils him for his lack of presence in his son's life.

"Not spending time with Chloe?"

"Nah, her family goes back up to Chicago to visit family" Beca sighs and Jesse thinks he hears disappointment for just a moment "But she said next time she visits, she'll take me"

"Oh... right" Jesse turns his head away from Beca as he can't seem to stop the expression of _what the fuck_ forming. He doesn't mention how weird that is for two friends who have known each other for four months.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dude, no way" Beca is standing in the kitchen cooking dinner. It's the day before thanksgiving so Chloe is probably somewhere in Illnois. Toms driving up to his fathers tomorrow morning. Beca was spending her day dreading thanksgiving but now, her mood has done a complete 180 "You actually got me a job?"

Tom chuckles as he sits down at the counter with a bottle of water "Yeah bro, Luke said he'd call you on Sunday"

Beca grins widely, her face lit up like a Christmas tree "Shit dude, that's so awesome. Thanks" she is practically giddy. Which is weird because Beca is _never_ giddy.

"No problems, man. Now you can save for a car" The quarterback smiles at the way Beca is almost jumping up and down, he knows she really wants to be able to drive her own car.

Beca looks down at her phone and then up to her food which is starting to burn "Shit" she turns off the stove before quickly tapping on her phone "You mind watching the food? I've got to go tell Jesse"

Tom nods. Which is then immediately followed by a 17 year old running quickly out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The phone call between Jesse and Beca is short lived and congratulatory, so the small brunette thinks that she has enough time to make another phone call.

" _Hey you"_ Chloe says with a wide grin, she loves when Beca calls her first.

"Hey guess what"

Chloe is sitting in a rented car with her family, their attention on the red heads phone call " _You finally decided to wear glasses in front of me?_ "

"No I got a – wait why would that be somethin-"

" _Don't worry!_ " Chloe cuts off her friend, she didn't mean to say that, it was just what the red head was thinking about when the Junior called. " _You got a what?"_

The younger girl makes a mental note to talk about that later "Oh right, Tom got me a job!"

A high pitched squeal screeches through the speaker.

"Dude" Beca holds the phone away from her ear "I like my ears functioning"

" _Sorry! I am just so excited! Oh my gosh, you got a job!" Chloe squeals again on a quieter scale "Is it at Luke's station?_ "

"Yep"

There is some scratching against the microphone on Chloe's end before Beca hears a muffled _"I know right!"_ then the familiar voice is clear again _"Mom and Dad said congratulations"_

Beca's smile, if possible, just got wider "Oh tell 'em I said thanks"

There's some more chatter on the other end before Chloe returns to the phone conversation _"Oh and the twins want to remind you that you owe them $2 each for that bet you lost"_

The brunette rolls her eyes playfully "Alright, alright, whatever" she chuckles "Hey i'll message you later, i've got to go cook dinner"

" _You better! I'm so happy for you, Becs!_ " Chloe's sincerity can basically be felt through the phone.

"Thanks Chlo, talk to you soon" And with that, Beca hangs the phone up. The adrenaline fading, being replaced by contentment.

"Babe, you've only been there for two weeks" Chloe says distractedly. She's doing the dishes while her friend is sitting at the counter with a notebook in front of her.

Beca tries to ignore the fact that Chloe just called her babe. She saw the word come out of the red heads mouth and it seemed as natural as though she was saying her name.. "Uhhh... well yeah and I don't think I can stack another record and deal with Luke flashing around his abs every so often. It's too much"

Although she is complaining, she's started saving money for her car, her dad even agreed to pay half if her biology marks stay up.

Chloe drains the sink and dries her hands, she looks at the brunette with both eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"You _really_ have a problem with Luke showing off his abs?"

Beca's face transitions into an expression of confusion, she swears Chloe knows that while she doesn't mind the company of boys, she does prefer girls... romantically.

The Senior catches the bemused demeanour. "Is Luke not your type?" Sure she's assumed that Beca has an interest in girls but that doesn't mean she has to slap a label on her.

"Oh uh..." Beca sighs, she has literally been parading around for the last 4 months thinking that Chloe knew "Well... not really?"

"Not really? Or not at all?"

Beca doesn't really enjoy the whole process of having to explain her sexuality to anyone, especially girls who look like Chloe. "Well-" she sighs, she just gets all awkward and weird "i don't know- it's just weird and uncomfortable, dude"

Chloe leans on the counter that the brunette is sitting at "Well I can't assume that just because you flirt with Stacie every so often, that you're gay right?"

"Well no, I guess not" Beca leans back in the tall chair, she doesn't like being physically close to people when the topic of conversation is awkward.. "That would be- yeah good point Beale"

"Thank you... Now that that is settled" Chloe winks flawlessly before standing up straight and gripping the edge of the counter "Are you nearly done?" she eyes the book in front of her.

"Uh wha-" The brunette looks down at the book in front of her perplexed, she's not used to people just _moving_ _on_ from that conversation. Even Olivia, whom is bisexual, had a long conversation with Beca about it. "I- uh yes?"

Chloe glares at the page, it's completely empty.

" _Dude_ you were talking to me. It's hard to write a song when you've got someone speaking to you" Beca's music assignment is due at the end of Junior year but it's not something she can just whip up in one night. They have to write a song. Everyone in her music class can either play an instrument or sing so they are marked on the one they excel at. Beca just happens to be good at both but only Jesse and her teacher know that.

"I don't understand this assignment" Chloe reveals, her arms across her midsection. "You have to write lyrics to a song but you're playing the piano?"

Beca can't tell Chloe that she has to do both, that would lead to Chloe wanting to hear her sing. "Yeah... it makes no sense" she looks up at the clock on the wall, it's getting pretty late "I'm going to get in so much shit" she shakes her head, this is the latest she's stayed at the Beale residence before.

Chloe looks up at the clock as well, she sighs. They had a late dinner tonight. Beca is normally home by eight but the family persuaded the two teenagers to go for a walk with Apollo down to the local park. They got home just as the sun had set. "Oh sorry about that... Is your dad going to be mad?"

The younger girl scoffs "My dad? Uh no. Tom will probably give me the third degree though"

"Is he still-"

"Chlo, the only way he'll ever stop being entirely jealous is if we stopped hanging out" Beca closes her book and clicks her pen "So..."

"Which isn't going to happen" Chloe states without hesitation.

Beca's feet land on the floor and she climbs down from the stool that is probably too tall for her "If you insist but I guarantee you, it'd make your relationship a lot more relaxed" She walks towards her back pack which is hanging on a hook next to the twins.

"Well it wouldn't make _me_ happy"

The brunette hears that the voice isn't following her, she turns to see that Chloe's feet are firmly planted in the kitchen, just as is her decision. "Okay... well I guess Tom can keep being jealous" Beca smiles momentarily before turning back to her bag, she takes it down from the hook. The air is still tense, she's not getting those happy vibes that normally radiate off the other girl. She turns _again_ to see that Chloe is still standing still, her expression pouty.

God that pout is like Beca's kryptonite. She sighs loudly, she _really_ can't stand seeing that face. She drops her bag to the floor along with her notebook and pen. "Chlo..." she takes cautious steps towards the red head "What's wrong?"

Chloe's bottom lip is jutted adorably and her eyebrows are scrunched together. She looks like a puppy dog who is a little angry and a little sad. "If I said that we shouldn't hang out any more, you wouldn't even be upset."

Beca steps closer, if this was any other person then that'd be accurate but it isn't any other person, it's Chloe. She thinks back to her attitude and the way she's been acting when a break in friendship is mentioned... "Oh dude, no-" she realises that she's never been out right against seizing communication with Chloe, hell she's even suggested it. "Chlo, you know you're my friend"

"Yeah I know that but I also know that if we were to stop being friends because of Tom, you would be fine"

She's a runner, not a fighter. Hiding emotions is easy when you don't really let yourself get attached to people. She's _always_ been a runner. Run away from confrontation and your problems as fast as you can has always been her motto. Mainly because she's never deemed anything worth the pain.

"Come on, Red, you know that's not true"

"Do I ?" Chloe's arm are tightly crossed across her chest, she really is concerned that Beca doesn't care for her as much as she does. Tom planted the seeds of doubt apparently.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Becaus-" The red head realises that her boyfriend wouldn't like if she discussed their argument with his little sister. "I just feel like sometimes you don't care about me, about this friendshi-"

"Woah" Beca, for the first time _ever_ , initiates physical contact. A hand on the forearm is like a _huge_ deal. "Dude what the heck?" She can see cerulean eyes watering over and if a pout is her kryptonite, then Chloe's tears are like the fatal blows that end her life... or resolve.

"I just- I feel like-"

"Why are you crying?" Beca has never been good at emotional situations such as these, which is why she asks stupid questions and says the wrong things.

"Because I care about you and I want us to be close but you are _always_ pushing me away" Now for the first time ever, Chloe steps away from affection

Half the time Beca isn't even aware of the fact that she pushes people away. Sure she avoids telling people _too_ much about herself and she'll never really tell someone how she truly feels deep down but she doesn't see that as pushing people away, that's just being a private person.

The brunette feels the warmth of Chloe disappear from her finger tips "Chloe"

"Can't you at least tell me that this friendship means something to you? Not my family, not my relationship with Tom, not tutoring but our _friendship_ "

This is around the usual time Beca would be running for the hills with all intent to avoid Chloe for a few days. Emotional confessions and confrontations _really_ don't sit well with her but this is Chloe and anything with Chloe can't be _the usual_.

Beca steps forward with an apologetic, yet honest expression "I- um – I've never been good at friendships or relationships, I don't know how to talk about my feelings and I'm totally ignorant to what others are feeling but I hate that i've made you feel like this because you mea-"

and then of course. Beca's phone rings. Every thought in Beca's head is in caps locks, the thoughts are along the lines of how this ISN'T A MOVIE.

With another apologetic look towards Chloe and a glare down at the offending item, Beca realises that she can't just hang up because speak of the devil and he shall appear, 5 minutes late but still.

"What?" Beca answers bluntly.

" _Woah what's your problem?_ "

"I'm not sure yet, how about you tell me yours so I can figure out mine"

" _Sheez"_ From the tone of voice, Tom is clearly caught off guard " _Alright, calm down. No need to bite my head off. I was just wondering when you were coming home_ "

"I'll be home when I'm home" Beca replies immediately. After a moment of silence, which she takes as Tom's reply to her unusual show of aggression, she sighs. She's being unfair "Sorry, man. I'll be home in a bit. Don't wait up" and with that she hangs up and looks at Chloe who was watching her with interest.

"Sorry" Beca apologizes with a deep exhale

"It's okay" Chloe nods with an understanding but brief smile. The way Beca snapped at Tom made her think that maybe Beca cares a little more than she lets on.

"I – yeah... okay" Beca doesn't really know what to say now. She was getting all passionate and deep and then she was interrupted which is embarrassing for some reason. Now her anger has dissipated and all she feels is guilt.

"What were you saying?"

Beca thinks back to right before her phone rang "Oh uhh- just that I'm bad at showing it but I do care" she shrugs nonchalantly

Chloe's teeth grind together for a moment, she was about to get this passionate confession of how Beca actually cares about her and their friendship but again, always getting interrupted.

"Okay... Thanks I guess" The redhead sighs in defeat, she'll have to make do with that "Sorry for getting all emotional" she drops her head to look at her feet, she hopes Beca doesn't take this as her being clingy "I know you hate that"

The younger girl steps further into the kitchen, she tilts her head to catch cerulean eyes "Hey" Chloe looks up and she believes she might be having a stroke because Beca has her arms open awkwardly. Beca's offering a hug to Chloe.

Beca _never_ offers hugs to anyone but the younger girl feels like since her words seem to make everything worse, maybe offering something that she knows is important to the red head will help show that she really does care.

With minimal movement Chloe wraps her arms around the shorter girl shoulders, pulling her close to her chest. Her eyes flutter close with content as she feels Beca's slender arms lock around her waist and her chin rest on her shoulder "You're ruining my rep, Beale"

Just two teenage girls holding onto each other tightly, both with soft smiles on their lips.

"Sorry" Chloe realises she has never been so happy to hug someone before.

Meanwhile Beca is trying to ignore how hugging Chloe is slowly becoming more appealing. She shakes the thought out of her head before chuckling "I'm not"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello?" Chloe picks up the phone with a large grin on her face, trying to not laugh when in Beca's present is proving difficult.

" _Hey babe, do you wanna come over and watch a movie?"_ Tom just got back from training, he's showered and fed but now he just wants to spend time with his girlfriend.

"Oh um..." Chloe looks up at Beca who is going through a crate of records. She's sitting on the desk keeping the younger girl company at the radio station, this is the first time she's managed to convince Beca to let her visit.

The brunette who was meant to finish this crate twenty minutes ago is smirking, she's listening to the hesitation in her friends voice and the way the red head is staring at her. It's amusing for some reason unknown to the younger girl.

If Chloe's pout is Beca's Kryptonite then Beca's smirk is Chloe's. "Sorry baby, i'm just at-"

A small squeak sounds from the smaller girl, Chloe's brow furrows as she sees that her friend is shaking her head and dragging her thumb across her neck suggestively.

"I'm just about to take the twins to soccer training?" It sounds like a question but if Tom notices he doesn't say anything.

" _Oh... okay babe_ " Sure Tom is a little disappointed that he won't be able to see his girlfriend tonight but if she's busy then there's not much that can be done about that.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Chloe is still watching Beca do her job and Beca is still smirking because she knows that training is tomorrow not today.

" _Alright babe, see you then"_

Chloe hangs up the phone the moment she heard the start of his _see you,_ so when three _**very**_ specific words were said accidentally. She didn't hear them.

"Dude, you know if you told Tom you were here, he'd lose his shit right?"

The red head sighs as she lies back on the desk she's on top of, her head hitting the wood with a soft thud "I just lied to my boyfriend"

"Yeah you did" Beca chuckles to herself, finding it amusing for some immoral reason. That is until she realises that she would hate being lied to "Oh _dude_ , you totally just lied" she drops the records back into the box before stepping closer to look at the other girls expression.

It's indistinguishable "I know" she props herself up on her elbows "what was I thinking?" her blue eyes wide with shock at her own actions.

"Well I guess my death miming wasn't really helping" Beca mutters as she puts one hand on the edge of the desk Chloe is sitting on.

"Yeah! You're right, its totes your fault" The slight quirk of the red heads lips is light, playful and to Beca's concern, cheeky.

"Okay I wouldn't go _that_ far, Beale" Beca rolls her eyes, she's about to step back to her task but as she does, she feels two legs wrap around her upper thighs, dragging her back. She squeals in fear and amusement. " _Dude!"_

Both girls are laughing loudly as Beca turns in her captives legs, she's trying to break free of the lock but cheerleaders have impossibly strong legs apparently.

The raucous of giggles and teasing is halted almost immediately as a forced cough interrupts them.

Beca head practically snaps as she looks over her shoulder to see her _boss_. Not Luke but Lukes dad. The _Boss_ boss "Oh shit" she utters under her breath.

Chloe leans to the side to see the person standing behind Beca "Oh shit" she utters identically.

The legs hooked around Beca relax and fall back to their original position while the newly released captive turns around slowly "Oh _he-ey_ Charlie"

"Beca" He nods. Charlie is sort of the opposite of his son, less clean and sharp more rugged and _indie_. Man bun and all. He's greying but that just adds to his charm, as does his accent. He looks at the red head who is still half lying on the desk "Girl i've never met before" Another nod.

"Hi" Chloe smiles nervously, with a small wave of the hand

"Let me guess..." He holds his finger up in thought "You got hungry and your _friend_ brought over dinner for you?"

Chloes eyes light up at the accuracy "Actually that's exactly what happ-"

"Chlo" Beca taps the knee that's right behind her, she gestures to the empty take away containers sitting on top of an empty crate besides them. Chloe deflates slightly, she was extremely impressed by that _guess._

Charlie's face goes from faux serious to reminiscent and amused, he laughs deeply "Ah I remember what it was like to be young and in love"

Beca may hate movies but she _loves_ really badly written cartoons for some reason. She's sure she looks like one right now actually, eyes bulging out of her head and jaw dropping. She hears the familiar sounds of a certain cheerleaders giggle behind her.

The radio station owners laugh eventually dies out to a chuckle "It's okay Beca, guests are more than welcome" he walks forward towards the airing booth with a smile. He taps the desk as he passes the two girls "Just remember, no sex on the desk"

Beca chokes and Chloe laughs.

Considering no one corrected the boss, that won't be the last time he mistakes them for a couple.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah Tom! It's good to see you" David extends his hand out to the younger boy "I thought I heard the sound of Bardens Quarterback walk through our front door"

Tom meets the hand offered firmly with a mandatory chuckle "Hey Mr. Beale. You look well, Chloe tells me that you were at the last home game?"

The architect nods and hums in confirmation, he opens the back door for the teenager "You've got a good arm, my man" he pats his daughters boyfriends shoulder as he leads him out onto the patio.

Tom, who is experiencing a small amount of fear right now, chuckles modestly "Thank you sir. I'd hope so"

David guffaws loudly at the teenager. He also notices the way he tenses slightly when Apollo sits up from his place next to Ryan and Liam.

"Hey everyone" Tom utters through a forced smile. He's already nervous enough by the thought of having lunch with his girlfriends family but the still growing German Shepard is proving to cause him to loose the last of the cool he had left.

"Hey" Both Ryan and Liam say in unison, they're more interested in the food in front of them to be honest.

Cassandra smiles warmly at the boy, she can see by his body language that he's nervous. "Hello dear, I hope your hungry. David doesn't have a good eye for proportion so we have enough food to feed an army."

David feigns offence, he's waiting for a sarcastic or at least humorous reply, something like ' _well that's pretty crappy considering he designs building for a living'_ but that's something Tom's sister would say. Not the young man in front of him whom just laughs and nods his head "Yeah, I'm starving"

"Well, take a seat" Cass gestures to the four empty chairs

"Where's Chloe?" Liam asks as he watches the quarterback sit down as far away from the twins as possible. It's not the twins he's trying to distance himself from, it's the canine who is now standing on all fours, ready to sniff this guy again.

"Uh, she said she had to call someone" Tom answers without thinking, he didn't think much of it.

"Hm okay" David sits down next to his wife who is pouring out glasses of water from a cold glass jug. "Well I'm sure she won't be too long"

"Unless she's on the phone with Beca" Liam utters as he watches Apollo approach Tom from under the table

"Yeah, then we won't see her for like 20 hours" Ryan agrees and then laughs at himself. All other Beale's are too preoccupied with Apollo's thorough sniffing to laugh at the clear exaggeration.

Tom on the other hand, is too distracted by this talk of Beca and Chloe talking on the phone. He didn't think people did that any more, talk on the phone for hours that is. Especially two people who see each other as often as they do. "Huh"

" _Apollo_ " Cass warns in her mom voice as the German Shepard begins to growl quietly. He's sensing some weird vibes off this human.

The quarterback tenses, he can hear the dog growling. He feels a range of emotion, fear, anxiety, embarrassment and just a touch of anger. He hates that his girlfriends dog hates him.

At that moment Chloe walks out with a despondent expression, she normally loves their Saturday lunches. Plus it's nearly the start of winter break, two weeks off of school is _always_ good.

"Hey sorry about that guys"

Cass tilts her head in thought, normally Chloe is very vocal about what is making her feel even the smallest bit down. "Who was on the phone dear?"

The eighteen year old walks over to her spot in between her boyfriend and mother "Oh it was just Beca" she dismisses it but she doesn't miss the way her boyfriend's neck tenses when she places her hand on him "Is Apollo being grumpy again?"

The psychologist sighs, she'll talk to her daughter about that later "Yes, I think he might be a little jealous of the steak"

"I understand that, would you look at those juicy T-bones!" David gestures to the plate full of hot meat he just grilled proudly.

Everyone laughs, some genuinely amused, others not so much.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With full bellies, Tom and Chloe are lying on her bed, the red head is on her phone curled up against her boyfriends side while Tom is looking around the room he's not in very often.

Tom reckons the lunch went well, Chloe was a little less talkative than usual but he was a little distracted by the German Shepard giving him the stink eye for the most past but thankfully, _he_ got distracted by the bones he was given.

Now that Tom _really_ thinks about it, he notices the way Chloe was constantly checking her phone and zoning out of conversations. "Are you okay?" he mumbles looking down at the girl against his side. They've been dating for 4 months and he already knows that she's normally very vocal about what's making her upset.

"Yeah..." Chloe does want to talk about what's upsetting her, she normally does but she agreed that she wouldn't talk so much about Beca "I'm fine, babe"

"Okay" Tom sighs, he doesn't believe her but he decides to let it go because he knows that if she wants to talk... she'll talk.

They fall back into a silence, just the usual sounds of people moving around downstairs and loud video games coming from Ryans room. Chloe tries to sigh quietly but it's apparently not something that she's capable of doing and apparently Tom notices.

"Okay if it's because of Beca, then just tell me." Tom doesn't really want to talk about his sister but if it stops his girlfriend from being all mopey then he'll do it, begrudgingly so but he'll still do it.

Chloe sits up from her place next to the quarterback "No it's fine. I'm just tired"

Tom also sits up "You've barely spoken all day and you keep looking at your phone. So something is wrong and the only person that you've spoken to since last night was Beca and your family, so Beca's done something and if you won't tell me then i'm going to have to call her because we can't hang out properly if your all... down and stuff"

"No!" Chloe leaps forwards to grab the hand that was reaching to his pocket, she holds it in both hands "I'm just over thinking, sorry"

"Over thinking? About what?" The brunette boy asks with a raised eyebrow, over thinking is Beca's thing. Chloe normally just thinks about it, talks about it and then does something about it.

"Nothing" The red head shakes her head "I'm being silly"

"Okay then but what were you and Beca talking about this morning?" Tom probes curiously, he's now genuinely interested because he's getting the feeling that she's hiding something from him.

Chloe lets go of her boyfriends hand before sliding to the edge of the bed "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure she was okay"

"What made you think she wasn't okay?"

The cheerleader sighs while standing up to look out her window "I just got a feeling that she wasnt okay"

"So she didn't reply to your texts" It's a statement rather than a question, the constant phone checking was a dead give away.

Chloe swivels around with her phone in her hand and a specific look in her eyes tell Tom that he just opened the flood gates to the rant dam. "But it wasn't like she was asleep or busy, she was replying all morning but when I mentioned todays lunch, she stopped _and_ it wasn't like a dead conversation-" because it never is between them "- I asked her if she wanted to come to my dads soccer game tomorrow and _then_ she didn't reply. So I called her and she was being all dismissive and vague and i'm pretty sure she didn't even say bye"

Tom listens to the rant with mixed feelings. Okay mostly just one... and it's often associated with the colour green.

"Like she still hasn't replied to my text, she's totally avoiding me again"

"Again?"

"Yeah first time was like a month ago but that's besides the point. Something is upsetting her and it has to be me because she's avoiding _me_ "

Tom will admit that Beca has a few avoidance tendencies but still, Chloe is getting awfully worked up over this. "She hasn't replied in like 4 hours. Calm down"

"Yeah but _why_ hasn't she replied?"

"I don't know, Chloe" It sort of sounds like Tom is snapping at his girlfriend. Each time Chloe talks about Beca, the more angry he feels himself getting.

"I should call her again" Chloe is looking down at her phone, she's not really listening to her boyfriend. She's too invested in the decision she's about to make. To call or not to call? That is the _real_ question.

" _No_ you shouldn't"

That reply get Chloe's attention, her ears perk up at the raise of tone, sort of like a pre-yell if that's a thing and Chloe doesn't like it one bit. "And why not?"

Tom gets off the bed, his face is scrunched in anger and a little confusion. Chloe is either ignorant to her own behaviour or is aware of it and does not care that it hurts her boyfriend and it's really pissing him off. The feelings of green intermix with red, and emotionally and visually that's not pretty "Because _you're_ with _me._ You're not dating Beca, you're dating _me._ You should be worried about _our_ relationship and not why Beca isn't replying. _I'm_ here, Beca isn't"

Chloe steps back at the raised tone of voice, it's increasing with every sentence "You want me to stop worrying about my friend because I'm with you? Tom, that's ridiculous!"

Every word that comes out of Chloe's mouth is adding to the anger and frustration that is bubbling up inside of the teenage boy "If it was the other way around, I _guarantee_ you wouldn't give half a shit about whether I replied or not!" Finger pointed at the red head and eyes narrowed in spite. He's been holding this in for too long.

 _And there it is._

The statement that gave Chloe an epiphany. She pictures herself in that situation and honestly... she probably wouldn't care as much if Tom stopped replying while she was with Beca.

"It's not the sam-"

"Yeah it's not the same because when you're with Beca you _barely_ reply to me but when I'm with you, your phone is glued to your hand"

A thousand thoughts are running through her mind, hundred emotions course through her and no words... mostly because it's true.

"Tom jus-"

"No, I'm getting so sick of this! I don't want to have to ask you to pay attention to me! I love you Chloe but that doesn't mean I have to deal with this shit" Tom's voice is loud enough to be heard downstairs.

Chloe wants to yell back and tell him that it's not her fault that she can't stop worrying about Beca but he just told her that he loved her. Her eyes widen in realisation, she doesn't know if she loves Tom or not, what the hell do you say when you don't know? "please stop yelling"

Tom shakes his head with a mirthless chuckle "Of course you wouldn't say it back" he strides past the red head towards the door.

"Tom!" After descending one step Tom turns, his jaw clenching and nose flaring. Chloe doesn't see anger born from jealousy any more... it's more anger born of hopelessness. "Babe, I'm sorr-" he looks like he's about to cry

The quarterback shakes his head "No you're not" his eyes narrowed in an accusatory manner "Do you even want to be with me any more?"

"I _do_ like you Tom" Chloe steps closer to him cautiously, her hand outstretched towards him "but I don't know what I want. We've only been dating for four months, I can't forc-"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. The worst thing to say going by the reaction that follows. Well interrupts.

His tone of voice loudens , he's ignorant to the fact that the whole household can hear him "Four months in and I love you! Four months in and you'd rather spend your time with my little sister! Four months in and we barely know _anything_ about each other!" He shakes his head with a sad, defeated smile "-but I guess you're too busy trying to get to know Beca huh? I bet she's told you everything because you're different, right? Beca might actually choose you to be the person she lets in. I bet Beca's told you all about her mom, she's told you her deepest fears, right?"

Chloe's eyes are watering, the tears are threatening to spill over. She doesn't know what to say but apparently she doesn't have to say anything because her 'boyfriend' isn't done yet.

Tom shakes his head, he knows he's getting riled up and he hates that he's like this. He takes a deep breath, he steps up closer to Chloe. His expression is more hurt than angry now. " _I_ am here and I'm here loving you but you're too busy wondering why _she's_ upset... Honestly Chlo, if Beca trusted you enough, if you were as close as you thought you were then you would _know_ why she's upset today. On the day of all days. It's not about you Chloe. She's only ever been about one person and that person is not you. I don't know why you're so obsessed with her but you've got to do some serious thinking because I am here waiting for you to realise that I _want_ you. I _want_ to be with you and for the first time in my life, I am in love with someone and you don't even know it because you're too obsessed with my sister and I'm not saying she doesn't care about you because she does and that's what makes this so annoying, you two are closer that we are and I don't know if that's the way it should be" His voice is finally calming down, his words seem a lot more intense than when they were shouted from the top of his lungs.

Chloe doesn't know what to say. There are too many emotions and words and not enough time to process.

"You're seriously not going to say anything?" Tom utters, his eyes becoming glassy as he stares down at the girl he's fallen in love with.

"What am I meant to say to that, Tom?" Chloe shakes her head and steps away from the quarterback "90% of what you just said is so... so _manipulative_ and- and kinda abusive honestly. I know you have strong feelings towards me but you can't talk shit about my friendships in hope i'll leave them for you?"

That breaks Tom out of his sadness immediately and it turns into guilt. He opens his mouth to defend himself but if he has learnt anything from being with Chloe, sometimes if he's getting defensive, that might mean there's a reason for it "I think I have to see someone about this" he shakes his head. Since he's started highschool, his anger issues have gotten worse.

"Yeah... I think we need a break"

The quarterback nods once, he sniffles "Yeah, I guess"

Chloe reaches forward and wraps her arms around him "Okay Tom" she inhales as he wraps his bigger arms around her pulling her close, like he's scared he's going to lose her forever.

"I'll see you at school then" Tom mumbles into red locks that smell like a breezy summer morning. He rolls his eyes, _a breezy summer morning?_ Tom hates being in love.

"I'm sorry abou-" Chloe pulls back from the embrace "all of this"

Tom squeezes his 'ex'- girlfriends hand "You can't apologise for my issues"

The red head returns the hand squeeze with a small smile before Tom nods his head and walks down the stairs by himself.

Leaving a confused and emotionally drained Chloe at the top of the staircase, her arms wrapped around her middle and her eyes on the floor.


End file.
